The Land of the Dragon Gods
by Sakura Hanamoto
Summary: Final Chapter up! Wow, I'm done! So read and review! Sakura is sent from her home in Tomoeda to a land to save it from an evil Witch. With the help of some friends, she just might succeed!
1. Prologue

The Land of Dragons

Darkyingfa122090

Prologue

_When the land of dragons is in great peril a simple girl from a distant land will come forth to deliver us…_

_Gifted beyond her own comprehension, she will rise above all to save those she loves._

_Holding the power of the Great Dragons, she will pay the ultimate price to awaken the great Silver Dragon. _

_This is her destiny and the time has come to fulfill it…_

Sakura woke to the sound of her alarm clock. She glanced at the day calendar on her desk and looked at the date. April 1st. 'Oh, today's my birthday.' The suddenly cheerful girl hopped out of bed and threw open her bedroom window.

"Today is going to be a great day. Nothing could possibly spoil it." She said stretching out her arms. Sakura went to her closet to find her school uniform. She spotted it buried underneath a pile of clean clothing she hadn't put away yet. She pulled it on and brushed out her hair waist length auburn hair, pulling it back into a loose ponytail.

"Sakura-chan you'll be late for school!" Sakura's mother called up the stairs.

"Hai!" Sakura called from her down. She finished packing her backpack and shouldered it. She ran downstairs and jumped off of the last two steps.

"Happy thirteenth birthday." Sakura's mother Nadeshiko greeted her happily from the stove flipping over a pancake. A few minutes she placed a plate of pancakes in front of Sakura. She eagerly picked up her fork and began eating the fluffy pancakes.

"Arigatou for the pancakes okaa-san." Sakura stood up to go when her mother motioned for her to sit down again.

"I have a little something for you." Nadeshiko said going into her room for a moment and returning holding a pair of small boxes in her hand. She slid them toward Sakura and gestured for her to open them. After a moments hesitation Sakura opened the boxes. A smile lit up her face when she saw the contents of the boxes. The Larger box held a necklace; the pendant was shaped like a dragon. She gently removed it and put it on.

The second box held a charm bracelet, completely devoid of charms.

"Arigatou gozaimasu okaa-san!" Sakura wrapped her arms around her mother in thanks.

"You're welcome Sakura-chan." Nadeshiko whispered. Sakura let go and stood up again. She admired the empty bracelet then left the dining room shouldering her backpack.

Sakura stepped outside and ran off to school. She couldn't have been happier, nothing could ruin it.

Sakura arrived at school just as the bell was ringing and hurried to her homeroom. She sat down and waited silently for the teacher to arrive.

The rest of the day went by without incident. Sakura was on her way home when she passed by the kendo dojo. The instructor was sitting in the middle of the room his eyes closed. If Sakura didn't know any better she would have thought he was dead.

Sakura was about to keep walking when his eyes snapped open. He moved with incredible agility for someone as old as he was.

"You there girl, what is your name?" He asked from the door. Sakura jumped in surprise.

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura answered. He beckoned for her to enter the dojo, confused Sakura did as she was told.

"Kinomoto-san, you are the one." He spoke to her when they had entered. Sakura was even more confused.

"I don't understand." Was all she could say.

"You are the one born to save the land from great danger." He told her, this reply did not help her in any way. He went to a display case on the opposite side of the room and opened it. He gently lifted a katana from its place and returned to Sakura. He drew the katana from its sheath and held it towards Sakura. Uncertainly she took it by the hilt and held it up so that she could see it properly. A pair of pail pink ribbons hung from the end of the hilt.

When Sakura took hold of the katana, she felt a strange power rush through her. The pink ribbons became animated and snaked their way up her arm. Sakura gasped and let go. The ribbons held the katana in the air and as by a magnet the hilt came back into Sakura's hand.

"Here," The old man held out the sheath to her. Sakura took it and slid the blade back into the sheath. When she had pushed it in all the way it ribbons released there grip on her arm and hung limply. "My name is Tetsuya Oyama." He said to her bowing politely, Sakura bowed in return.

"Oyama-sensei, why did the ribbons behave the way they did," Sakura asked him, he smiled gently.

"Because you are the one destined to possess this sword Kinomoto-san." His reply made Sakura even more confused than she already was. "My name is Tetsuya Oyama." He said giving a slight bow, Sakura bowed in return.

"I don't understand Oyama-sensei." Sakura whispered, Oyama-sensei smiled again.

"Now go home before your parents start to wonder." He said giving her a gentle push out the door. "Oh, happy birthday." He said before disappearing into the dojo.

Sakura didn't understand as to what was going on. Nothing made sense to her.

Just as she was walking through the door of her house, the pendant, bracelet, and katana began to glow. "What the-?" Sakura's words were cut short by a blinding flash of light.

Sakura plunged into darkness.

She didn't know what was going on or what was going to happen. All she knew was that her life was about to change.

This much she was sure of…

**I know this is sorta short, but I'll have the next chapter up in no time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.**


	2. Chapter 1: Quite a Scare

The Land of Dragons

Darkyingfa122090

Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS_

Syaoran steered his cart down the dirt road headed for home. "Damn Eriol-sama, why'd he have to send me to the village on market day that place was packed. I'm surprised I got anything done at all." His messy chocolate brown hair fell over his face partially obscuring his sparkling amber eyes.

He continued to rant on about the one called 'Eriol-sama' until he came to a fork in the road. What he saw in the middle of the road made him stop his horse immediately.

A human shaped lump was lying in the middle of the road. Syaoran hopped off of the seat of the cart and cautiously approached the lump. He knelt down ad gave the lump a poke. I t twitched. Gently turning it over, he came face to face with an angelic face.

"Wow, she's kinda pretty." He couldn't help but say. The girl in his arms looked to be about his age with long flowing auburn hair. A necklace hung around her neck and she clutched something close to her chest. Syaoran attempted to pry the object out of her hands but her grip held fast. Shrugging, Syaoran gently picked the girl up and took back to his wagon. Placing her down on the seat he picked up the reigns and pulled the horse along behind him.

Syaoran arrived back at his home, unhooking the horse from the cart he led it its stable and shut the gate behind it. He went back to the cart and lifted the auburn girl from the seat.

"It's about time you got back Syaoran." A man in his mid thirties stood on the steps in front of the door. "And to make it even worse you brought a girl home with you." He added.

"Sorry I'm late Erio-sama, I found the girl unconscious in the middle of the road. I couldn't just leave her there for wild animals to make a meal outta her." Syaoran explained to his teacher. Eriol smiled unbelieving of his student. Syaoran carried the girl inside, Eriol made to follow but paused to wave his hand at the cart and the groceries disappeared from the back.

"Tomoyo come and take care of this girl will you?" Syaoran asked his friend, she was another one of Eriol's students but not as far along as Syaoran. Tomoyo nodded and led the way to an empty room in the house. Syaoran set the girl down and the bed and her grip on the object still did not falter.

"How is she Tomoyo?" Eriol asked when he entered the room an hour later.

"She's fine but I can't get her let go of this thing here." Tomoyo reported. Eriol looked at the girl not much older than either of his students. His eyes roved down to the object she clutched so tightly. He noticed that she wore an empty charm bracelet and a rather interesting pendant around her neck. Both pieces of jewelry looked vaguely familiar. Frowning he nodded to Tomoyo and left the room. Eriol made his way to his study and scanned through the numerous volumes on his shelf. He found what he was looking for and pulled a rather large volume off the shelf took it to his desk and opened it. He scanned through the contents page and chose a chapter at random. He flipped to the page and began reading. After an hour he closed the book in frustration. Eriol hadn't found what he was looking for.

"That necklace she's wearing looks so familiar, like I've seen it before." He stood up and returned to his shelves and looked at each book title carefully. That's when he saw it, a chronology of Clow. It was written by an old friend, Mizuki Kaho. He lifted the book off the shelf and returned to his desk. A red velvet ribbon marked a page so he opened it to that page. What he saw caused his eyes open in surprise, wonder, and fear.

A picture of the very necklace and bracelet the girl wore was in the book. Also a picture of a katana with a pair of ribbons trailing from the hilt. He quickly read each caption and was even more stunned than before.

"I don't believe it. It's impossible, she's the one. I never thought I'd live to see the day when we'd be free." He murmured to himself. He shut the book stood up and ran for the room with the girl. Tomoyo was still there talking to the now awake girl.

"Oh Eriol-sama I was just about to come and get you." Tomoyo said when she noticed her teacher standing at the door. "This is Kinomoto Sakura." She introduced the girl who lay on the bed. Realizing what Tomoyo just said Eriol stammered.

"I'm Hiragizawa Eriol. Tomoyo would you mind leaving for a moment?" He asked his pupil. Tomoyo nodded and bowed before leaving. Tomoyo closed the door behind her and as soon as she was gone Eriol turned back to Sakura. "Kinomoto, first of all I'm honored to have you in my home."

"Thank you Hiragizawa-san. But why would you be honored?" Sakura asked clearly confused. Eriol smiled gently.

"My dear you are the one. The one that will deliver us all from that evil witch in the Isle of Shadows." Eriol told her, Sakura panicked and instinctively drew the katana from its sheath. She backed away from him as far as she could.

"I don't know who you are or where I am but just stay away from me!" She screamed before she took a swing at him. Out of nowhere a great brown dog leapt at her and took the katana in his jaws. Sakura yelped in surprise but the dog couldn't get a good grip because the moment it's jaws touched the blade it was shocked by a magical force causing it to be thrown backwards against the wall. It hit the wall with a loud thump and faded leaving a boy not much older then herself lying on the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Please calm yourself Kinomoto-sama. My pupil was simply defending me." Eriol told her. Sakura calmed down and replaced the sword in its sheath. The boy stood up and rubbed his head.

"Damn that sword has some nasty magic attached to it." He said.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't even know that was going to happen." Sakura apologized bowing her head.

"I'm sure you didn't mean it Kinomoto-san. Just be careful where you swing it." Eriol told her. Sakura blushed with embarrassment. Tomoyo came running into the room a short staff in her hand.

"What's going on I heard a scream and a loud crash?" She asked urgently.

"Don't worry Kinomoto-san was just a little surprised." Eriol told her. "No I believe you have already met my student Daidouji Tomoyo, and well this is my other student Li Syaoran. He's a shapechanger." Eriol introduced the boy standing off in the corner. When Eriol mentioned his abilities he became the brown wolf again, then a crane, a fish flopping on the floor, and finally his favorite form a large black wolf.

"Nice to meet ya Kinomoto." He said curtly. He left the room and walked down the hall to his own room.

"Are you all right Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked Sakura. Sakura nodded. She stood up and walked around.

"So where are we anyway? This place doesn't look like Tomoeda." She asked stretching her arms out.

So Eriol and Tomoyo began telling her about the land of Clow where their gods were five dragons. One for each different element and the main deity the Great Silver Dragon. Then Eriol told her about the prophecy of a mysterious girl from a distant land coming to save them from the evil witch.

"Kinomoto Sakura, you are that girl." Eriol said before stepping out of the room.

**Sorry about the quick ending and my lack of updates I've been goin' crazy over finals. Hope you likee.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Beginning Journey

The Land of Dragons

Chapter 2

Darkyingfa122090

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**

Sakura blinked in surprise, a million thoughts raced through her head. 'I'm the person who has to save a whole damn world?' Sakura thought. Then she remembered what Oyama-sensei had told her.

"Isn't that great Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked her a dreamy look in her eyes. "Imagine you are the sole savior of this world. It's just like out of a fairy tale." She said that same dreamy look in her eyes.

"Tomoyo-chan you make it sound like I'm the most important person in the world." Sakura said blandly.

"Oh but you are Sakura-chan. All that's missing is a little romance." She said taking Sakura's hands in hers. "Now how about dinner?" Tomoyo asked remembering her manners. As if on cue Sakura's stomach gave a loud grumble. Tomoyo dragged Sakura out of the room and toward the dining room.

Syaoran was just setting four plates on the table when Tomoyo and Sakura walked in. He looked up and headed back toward the kitchen. "Dinner's almost ready." He said and disappeared through a door.

"What's his problem?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.

"Li-kun has always been like that; we were orphaned by the witch and adopted by Eriol-sama. Li-kun hates the witch for killing his family. I'm sad that she did but I'm not bitter about it." Tomoyo told her quietly a look of sadness crossed her face as she said this.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan. I didn't know. But my father he disappeared when I was a baby so I can sort of relate." Sakura said. Syaoran appeared carrying a large pot filled with stew.

"Tomoyo, go get Eriol-sama." He said. Tomoyo stood up and walked away. When she left an awkward silence filled the room.

"So… uhh…thanks for finding me." Sakura said to Syaoran.

"Whatever, the only reason I didn't leave you there is I didn't feel like dying knowing a let somebody get eaten because I was too lazy to stop the cart." He said making Sakura feel bad for saying anything at all. A few more minutes passed and Tomoyo and Eriol arrived. They sat down and proceeded to eat.

When diner ended he asked Syaoran and Tomoyo to stay for a few minutes before they went to do their chores. "As I've already told our guest, she is the chosen one. She must go on a journey to find the spirits of our four gods and goddesses: Ignatius, Demetrius, Nerissa, and Volante." She has to visit each temple and complete a challenge to receive their spirit. I want you two to accompany her. You'll be her guides as well as protect her." Tomoyo looked excited, while Syaoran was stoic. "Each temple has a guardian so be careful." Eriol spoke to Sakura.

"How do we know where the temples are?' Sakura asked. Eriol waved his hand and a map appeared on the table. First he pointed to a great desert to the west.

"The temple of Volante, the wind goddess is here in the Great Desert." Next he indicated a vast forest to the south. "The temple of Demetrius, the earth god is here in the Mysterious Forest." Then he tapped his finger on a mountain range to the north. "The temple of Ignatius, the god of fire is here in the Impenetrable Mountains."

"Im-impenetrable?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry you three can get through only the chosen one and her companions can." Eriol reassured her. "Finally, the temple of Nerissa, the goddess of water is here at the Blue Cascade. It's a waterfall. The only one in our world." He finished showing her where she was going and with a wave of his hand the map folded itself up and disappeared. "You three are heading out tomorrow, so be prepared." He concluded leaving the table. Syaoran and Tomoyo got up and started their chores. Sakura stood and went back to her room to think about everything. Then she remembered her mother.

"Mom's going to be worried." She whispered, she new her mom was going to be nervous about her not being around. "I'll come home Mom don't worry I'm safe I'll be fine." Sakura whispered hoping her mother could hear her.

Nadeshiko lay in bed sleeping fitfully, she new where her daughter was but not if she was safe or not. Her eyes snapped open when she heard Sakura's voice saying: "I'll come home Mom don't worry I'm safe I'll be fine." Nadeshiko smiled and closed her eyes again.

Sakura returned to her room and sat on the bed. All she had with her was her new sword and her backpack full of school supplies. She picked up her backpack and dumped all her things out onto her bed. She looked through them for anything that would be useful. Naturally everything would just slow her down. A knock came at her door and Tomoyo stepped in.

"Sakura-chan I was wondering if I could have your measurements?" She asked holding up a tape measurer. Sakura blinked in surprise.

"S-Sure." Tomoyo came forward and began taking measurements of Sakura's arm span, leg length, neck width and waist width. When she was done she stepped out silently. Sakura wondered why Tomoyo would want her measurements. Shrugging Sakura got into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning Syaoran came in and woke her up at dawn. Sakura blinked in surprise at seeing his intense amber eyes staring down at her. Sakura got out of bed and looked at the sword wondering how she was going to carry it.

"Sakura-chan can I come in?" Tomoyo asked before entering. When she did she carried s strange package with her. She set it down on Sakura's bed and opened it. "Put this on." Tomoyo told her handing Sakura a bundle of clothes. Sakura slipped the skirt on and pulled the shirt over her head.

"Where did you get these clothes Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked her. Tomoyo looked up at her and smiled.

"I made them of course. Since you'll be traveling in our world its best if you didn't stand out too much." Tomoyo told her. "You look so kawaii in that outfit." She beamed. Sakura sighed. "I even took the liberty of making and outfit for the four temples you'll be going to." Tomoyo told her holding up each one. Tomoyo carefully folded everything up and put inside Sakura's backpack.

"Are you two done in there yet?" Syaoran called impatiently through the door.

"Gomen Li-kun. We'll be right out." Sakura told him. A minute later Sakura came out wearing the skirt and tunic and a dark green cloak, her backpack on her shoulders.

"About time, meet me outside I need to take care of some things before we head out. Sakura and Tomoyo nodded and walked toward the front door and stepped out. Syaoran walked toward Eriol's study and knocked.

"Come in." Eriol said, Syaoran entered and bowed before walking forward.

"I just came to get the map." He said and picked it up. Syaoran was about to leave when Eriol stopped him.

"Be careful Syaoran, use your power to protect her, but don't let your instincts take over. It could be dangerous." Eriol told him before Syaoran stepped out. Syaoran pondered over his teachers words. He remembered when he first became a wolf he remembered the exhilaration in it. The fact that he hear and smell things the others couldn't and when he killed another wolf to protect Tomoyo. The feeling he got when it happened.

A shudder went down his spine at the memory. The wonderfulness of the kill. He realized that that was what Eriol had been talking about. He found himself outside standing behind Sakura. He placed his hand on her shoulder making her jump.

"Li-kun don't do that." She told him, he shrugged and put the map into his pack and shouldered it turning his back on her. He walked out of the small courtyard and the girls hurried to catch up.

"So which temple are we headed for first?" Tomoyo asked.

"The nearest one, that the temple of Nerissa." Syaoran answered not taking his eyes off of the road. By around nine o'clock they stopped for a short breakfast and then continued on their way.

About an hour later they reached the village and quickly passed through, not wanting to attract too much attention. When the left the village they were faced with a large amount of fields that belonged to the farmers. The continued down the road until the reached the end of the fields the left the road.

By the time night had begun to fall they had entered a small forest. "We should rest here for the night. No point on going on any farther." Syaoran announced setting his pack down on the ground. Sakura plopped down on the ground exhausted. Tomoyo sat down next to her.

"We got pretty far didn't we?' She asked. Syaoran checked the map and nodded.

"We'll be at the Blue Cascade by tomorrow evening with out any problems." He said folding the map. Sakura sat on the ground listening quietly. There was a difference in the scent of the air. It was much fresher than the air back in Tomoeda and it was a lot quieter. A little too quiet for her liking. Somewhere behind her a twig snapped breaking the silence. Sakura jumped up in surprise. Slowly a large mass of strange creatures entered the small clearing. One of them spoke in a gruff voice.

"You are all under arrest by order of her highness the great Sorceress. You are trespassing on her lands. Therefore you must be punished."

He raised the spear he was holding and hurled it straight at Sakura. A large black wolf came out of nowhere and caught the spear by the shaft. The wolf landed on the ground and snapped the shaft with his jaws. The leader was surprised but quickly regained his composure. "Seize them!" He cried pointing at the three teenagers. The mass of creatures rushed forward. Syaoran quickly charged as well slashing and biting. Tomoyo was standing behind Sakura launching long range spells at them. Sakura had no choice but to draw her katana.

Like what had happened back in the dojo in Tomoeda, the pink ribbons entwined themselves around Sakura's arm. She gripped it in two hands and clumsily slashed at the creatures to protect herself. One of them snuck up behind Sakura and just as it was about to strike Syaoran appeared and tackled it to the ground clawing at it.

When the battle was finally over, Syaoran sat on the ground licking his wounds. Tomoyo forced him back into his human form so that she could heal them. "Wh-what were those things?' Sakura asked, wiping the blood off of her blade before returning it to its sheath.

"Those were the Murgo. Slaves to the witch. They were created specifically to serve as her troops in an army. They're not good for anything else. The witch has spies as well. Anything could easily be a spy. The trees, the animals, anything." Syaoran told Sakura. The mention of spies unsettled her but she kept quiet. "We need to keep moving. We'll stop when we're far away from this battle ground." He said kicking the nearest Murgo. Tomoyo nodded in agreement and they all set off in silence continuing their journey to the Blue Cascade.

After three hours of walking they stopped to rest for the night. Syaoran quickly got a fire going. "We should take turns keeping watch. I'll go first; in the meantime you two get some sleep." He said in a monotone voice. Sakura removed her backpack and rest her head on it for a pillow. She drew her cloak around her for warmth and slowly dropped off to sleep.

Dreaming:

Sakura walked down the halls of a dungeon not in any particular hurry. She realized that the hall was profoundly long. As she passed the many cells, she'd hear faint murmurs in the shadows of prisoners who went insane. One or two were vainly trying to pick the lock. More often than naught she passed cells with rotting corpses of skeletal remains of prisoner s who died and had not been given a proper burial.

The scenery did not change but soon she was able to see the end of the hall. A door was there, it was not a barred door, and it was a wooden door with a small barred window. She approached it nervously and as she got closer a high pitched laugh resounded throughout the hall making the living prisoners recoil in terror. As she neared the door the laughter got louder and now it seemed as if it were in her very soul. She was so close to the door but it seemed miles away. She reached out towards it when the laughter became so intense that it made her heart stop and filled her lungs with a bone rattling chill.

Sakura clutched her skull and fell to her knees. "Please stop it! Go away!" She begged shaking her head furiously. "GO AWAY!" She screamed and it did, but a voice replaced it.

"Give me what I want and I shall." It said, the voice echoed through the hall some of the prisoners cried in fright and begged for mercy. The echoed continued never-ending and it frightened her.

End Dream:

Tomoyo was shaking Sakura awake. "Sakura-chan wake up. You're having a night mare." Sakura's eyes snapped open and she sat up panting, cold sweat running down her face. "It's okay Sakura-chan it was just a bad dream. No need to worry." She comforted her friend. Slowly Sakura's breathing became more even.

"It was so real that dream. I was in a dungeon. There was this laugh, it was terrifying. And a door at the end of the hall that I couldn't reach it. And a voice that repeated the same thing over and over." Sakura described her dream hoping to feel better, it didn't work.

"It's over now, just go back to sleep. Maybe you'll feel better in the morning." Tomoyo said lying down. Sakura nodded and lay down again and slowly but surely shut her eyes.

**So that's it for this chapter. Please review and thank you to those of you who did. **

'**Kay here is a quick definition of the names for the 4 gods.**

Ignatius: fiery

Demetrius: of the earth

Nerissa: out of the sea

Volante: flying


	4. Chapter 3: The Blue Cascade

The Land of Dragons

Darkyingfa122090

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Clamp does…though I wish I did.**

The next morning Sakura woke up feeling somewhat better after her dream. She was the only person awake; Tomoyo had fallen asleep during her watch. Sakura went to the fire and did her best to get it going again. After ten minutes the ashes were completely cold. Sakura frowned and decided to wake everyone else.

"Tomoyo wake up its morning." She said shaking her friend gently. Tomoyo opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep from them.

"Good morning Sakura-chan." She said with a yawn. Sakura nodded and went to Syaoran who was laying on his side a scowl across his face. Sakura shook his shoulder whispering to her. Syaoran's eyes snapped open and he sat up with a start causing Sakura to jump in surprise.

"Baka why'd you wake me up for?" Syaoran asked irritably. Sakura sweat dropped with nervousness.

"Its morning Li-kun." She said shortly. Syaoran looked around and blushed with embarrassment. He stood up and stretched.

"So how much farther 'til the Blue Cascade?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran. He pulled out the map and glanced at it.

"We should be there be nightfall. Kinomoto can take the challenge then." Syaoran buried his nose in the map once again. When he next looked up it looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

"What is it Li-kun?" Sakura asked, Syaoran looked at her and just shook his head. Sakura shrugged and picked up her backpack. "Well let's get a move on then! To the Blue Cascade!" She said energetically punching the air with her fist.

"Li-kun why did you look so pale back there?" Tomoyo asked him in a whisper.

"Because of the village we'll be passing through to get there." He said.

"What can be so bad that's there?" She asked him. Syaoran remained silent, but his mind screamed the answer. _Meilin! _

The day went by uneventfully but with each step they took the more depressed Syaoran looked. All too soon they reached the village that Syaoran was dreading so much. They walked down the main street looking at the sign of the buildings.

"Hey I have an idea, why don't we have lunch over there." Sakura suggested pointing to the sign of a small inn. Tomoyo and Syaoran looked up at it. Syaoran blanched at the name.

"The Fighting Lotus." Tomoyo read the title out loud. "Sounds like a nice place, doesn't it Li-kun?" She asked him, having noticed his expression. Syaoran stiffened and shrugged.

"I guess," He said walking stiffly towards the door. He pushed it open and Sakura and Tomoyo walked through. When they entered a woman in her early twenties with short brown hair tied back in braided pigtails greeted them cheerfully.

"Welcome to the Fighting Lotus. Are you looking for some rooms or just a bite to eat?" She asked.

"We're just here for lunch." Sakura replied.

"Okay just sit over there and my daughter will be right with you. My name's Yamazaki Chiharu by the way." Chiharu gestured towards a small table in the farthest corner and walked away. The three sat down and waited patiently.

"Hi there my name's Meilin, what would you like?" A girl their age with long black hair tied back in pigtail buns and reddish brown eyes spoke to them. Tomoyo and Sakura ordered, and when it came to be Syaoran's turn he spoke with his eyes averted.

"I'll have a manju bun." Meilin leaned in closer to hear him.

"What's that? I couldn't quite hear you." Syaoran spoke a little louder but Meilin still couldn't hear. Finally Syaoran had no choice; he looked right at her and gave her his order. She wrote it down and was about to walk away when she realized who had spoken to her. "Syaoran?" She asked him, he ignored her.

Meilin frowned and walked right up to him. "Syaoran is that you?" Syaoran looked up and stared at her blankly.

"You must be mistaken my name is Yoshida Kenji." Syaoran told her. Meilin scowled, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You are a liar Li Syaoran, why are you lying to me?' She asked him infuriated.

"Wait Meilin I can explain-." He began but Meilin interrupted him by grabbing hold of his throat and shaking him violently. Sakura and Tomoyo sat there wondering what the hell was going on.

"Who is this girl with the green eyes? Are you cheating on me?" She demanded shooting a glare at Sakura.

"No, you don't understand Meilin. If you'll just let me explain-." He tried to tell her but he was quickly running out of breath.

"Umm…Meilin-san, I think you should let Li-kun explain things. And can he do that somewhere else. Someone could be listening." Tomoyo attempted to mediate between Syaoran and Meilin.

Finally Meilin released her chokehold on Syaoran and crossed her arms over her chest in defiance. "Follow me." She said turning and leading the trio into a room above the dining part of the inn. Meilin shut the door when they were all inside. "All right spill."

Syaoran took a deep breath before beginning. "This is Kinomoto Sakura. She is the one from that old prophecy Eriol-sama used to tell us. She has to travel to each temple in Clow and receive their spirits. Eriol-sama asked Tomoyo and I to accompany her. We're on our way to the Blue Cascade; we were just passing through when we stopped here for lunch." Syaoran told Meilin in a hurry desperately wanting to get it over with. Meilin took a moment to let it all sink in before jumping on Syaoran.

"I want to come too; she might try to steal you away from me." She announced hugging Syaoran close.

"Meilin-san why would I want to try to steal Li-kun? I hardly know him." Sakura asked Meilin a sweat drop forming on her head. Meilin glared at Sakura as if challenging her.

"Meilin-chan you really need to calm down, Sakura-chan would never try to steal him away." Tomoyo tried to comfort Meilin; she eventually released her death grip on Syaoran's throat and pouted still glaring at Sakura. "So can we eat now?" Tomoyo asked Meilin.

"Oh yeah that's right." Meilin laughed nervously, they left the room and went back to the dining area. Meilin went off to give the orders to her father, the cook and returned to chat with Tomoyo. Sakura leaned in towards Syaoran and whispered to him.

"So how do you know Meilin-san?" She asked, Syaoran looked very nervous and he took a breath.

"W-we're engaged. It was an arranged marriage between her birth parents and mine when they were alive." He told her.

"Oh. You don't look all that happy about it." Sakura commented, he shrugged.

"Syaoran, I want to go with you!" Meilin declared leaning towards him from across the table.

"B-but Meilin it's too dangerous, you could get killed." He protested, Meilin huffed.

"You know as well as I do that I can protect myself." She told him indignantly.

"Besides Meilin what would your parents say?" He asked her.

"Oh c'mon, it's not like they're my _real_ parents."

"Even so, they still care about you. They don't want you to get hurt." Syaoran tried to change her mind, a stubborn look of defiance remained on Meilin's face.

"Fine I won't go." She gave in then looked right at Sakura with a piercing glare. "If you try to steal my Syaoran, I will know and there will be hell." She threatened, Sakura was nervous by her expression.

A few minutes later Meilin's father came out of the kitchen with their orders. He placed them on tray table and the trio began to eat. Sakura was starving the last thing she ate was bit of cheese the night before. She soon was finished, and Syaoran and Tomoyo finished soon after. Syaoran paid for their food and stood up.

"Well we better get going; we're hoping to get to the Blue Cascade before nightfall." He shouldered his bag and stepped outside. Meilin followed him and Tomoyo and Sakura right behind.

"Come back again, Syaoran, Tomoyo-chan, and Kinomoto-san." She waved to the trio as the left the village. Tomoyo waved back and Syaoran did not look back to his fiancée.

The sun had just set when they arrived at the Blue Cascade; they stared in awe at the immensity of the waterfall. "Wow, it's really big." Sakura murmured.

"Yeah," Tomoyo agreed. Syaoran got their attention be clearing his throat loudly.

"Well, Kinomoto, good luck in there." He gave Sakura a nudge toward the wall of water.

"Wait, Sakura-chan. I made this outfit for you to wear during the challenge." Tomoyo held up a blue jester-like costume. (A/N: Just think of what she wore when sealing the Watery card, that's what it basically looks like) Sakura took it and disappeared into some nearby bushes to change. When she emerged Tomoyo squealed with delight. Sakura blushed with embarrassment.

"Is this really necessary?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Of course it is, when you do special things you must where special clothes." Tomoyo told her, in her starry-eyed mode. Sakura laughed nervously and handed her travel clothing Tomoyo and walked toward the waterfall.

Sakura stood in the knee deep water of the river and looked up at the waterfall. She walked forward and charged through the wall of water. "Well that wasn't so bad." She remarked and continued to move t the far wall behind the waterfall, it was pretty far back so she had to walk for a bit. She reached the temple at the back and moved toward the front steps. Out of nowhere a young woman a little older than herself appeared from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" The young woman asked.

"I-I'm Kinomoto Sakura. I'm here to receive the spirit of Nerissa." She told the young woman uncertainly. The young woman scowled.

"You think you are worthy? If you do you must defeat me in a battle. I am Lynn the guardian of this temple and the goddess Nerissa speaks through me!" Lynn told Sakura. Sakura swallowed nervously and drew her katana. Lynn raised her hand toward the waterfall, and some of it parted form it and came to rest in Lynn's hand.

"Oh boy nobody mentioned a fight this is not going to be fun." Sakura was very nervous and just wanted to get it over with.

"Now prepare yourself Kinomoto Sakura!" Lynn said before she fired the water at Sakura…

**Hi, sorry about the cliffy couldn't help it. Any way thanks to every body who's reviewed. LightHope1 and dbzgtfan2004. They are very much appreciated. That's all I wanted to say. Next chapter I'll have guest appearance by some one from CCS. Till next time kiddles.**


	5. Chapter 4: The First Spirit Received

The Land of Dragons

Chapter 4

Darkyingfa122090

Darkyingfa122090: I promised a guest appearance and here he is the great and oh-so cute Syaoran Li! ((Claps energetically))

Syaoran: Why the hell am I here? Where's Sakura?

Darkyingfa122090: Don't worry she's safe. Now be a nice little wolf and say the disclaimer for me.

Syaoran: Fine, Darkyingfa122090 des not own Card Captor Sakura. Thank God! But she owns the gods, the plot, and the temple guardians. Now take me to my Sakura-chan!

Darkyingfa122090: Okay, calm down she right behind that door over there. ((Points at door.)) Okay, so where'd I leave ya'll hanging? Oh, yeah Sakura's at the Blue Cascade. On with the story.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise as the ball of water came rushing at her. She had very little time to react, so she jumped to the side and just narrowly missed being struck by it. She rolled on the ground and when she stopped she pulled herself to her feet.

"Is that all you can do Kinomoto? If it is, I'm disappointed; I expected much more from you." Lynn told her stalking her. Sakura rushed at her and took a swing at her; Lynn sidestepped and dealt Sakura a punch from the left. Sakura stumbled back and gasped for breath.

"Your expectations are high; I've only been in Clow for a few days." Sakura told her watching Lynn intently. Lynn summoned some water from the river and it solidified into a pole arm that only Lynn could touch. She swung it over her head and brought the point down towards Sakura's head. Sakura instinctively brought her sword up to guard. Lynn let out a gasp of surprise. Sakura looked up and saw that the sword was effectively guarding against the magical pole arm.

"This sword is not ordinary, I underestimated it. But I will not make that mistake again." Lynn jumped up and pointed the blade of the pole arm straight down onto Sakura's head. Sakura jumped backwards and found herself on the other side of the waterfall. Lynn followed a second later.

"Sakura-chan look out." Tomoyo called from the bank. Sakura leapt up to meet Lynn's attack. The clash of both weapons caused the watery pole arm to begin to dissipate. Lynn tightened her grip, but as she did, it dripped out of her grip and fell back into the water. Sakura took this chance to strike. She knocked Lynn to the ground and kneeled over the girl bringing the point to Lynn's throat. Lynn waited for Sakura to give the finishing blow, but it did not come. Sakura stood up and replaced the katana in its sheath.

"But why didn't you destroy me, you bested me fairly I deserve death." Lynn looked at Sakura a questioning look in her sapphire eyes.

"No, no one truly deserves death. Especially you, you were chosen to guard the temple of Nerissa and you have performed that job well." Sakura told her. "Now, I must receive the spirit of Nerissa. You must tell me how." Sakura told her. Lynn nodded and gestured for Sakura to follow her back into the temple. She led Sakura to the very back of the temple where a shrine to the water goddess lay.

"You must pray for one whole day. No breaks for food, to scratch your nose, or drink. You just pray. Once it has been one day you will be ready, I will come and the spirit shall be with you when you depart from this place." Lynn told Sakura, when the explanation was over Sakura removed the belt that held her sword and kneeled down in front of the small statue of Nerissa clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. Lynn quietly picked up the sword and retreated to the outside of the waterfall to leave Sakura to her task. She went to Syaoran and Tomoyo and quietly conversed with them.

"What is Kinomoto doing now?" Syaoran asked her.

"She is praying to Nerissa to give her what she needs." Lynn told the two of them. Tomoyo looked toward the water fall and spoke to Lynn.

"What will happen when Sakura-chan gets what she needs?" Lynn shook her head.

"I do not know. We can only hope for the best. She has a strong heart. She is stubborn and compassionate. All of these things she will need for the rest of her journey." Lynn said. "I believe she can pull it off because she is Sakura. I believe she can do anything. And that sword she wields. It is incredible. She must truly be the chosen one." Lynn murmured.

Sakura remained kneeling in the temple. When she began praying she was met with a vision. It was of Nerissa. "You are the one who will free my people from the clutches of the Witch." Nerissa's voice echoed like a beautiful song. "Once you take my spirit, Lynn's purpose will end she will die." She said. "Do not fear Sakura-sama. Lynn will be free of all troubles and duties. Lynn will be happy in the sky; there she will finally meet me in my truest essence." Nerissa continued. "I wish you luck Sakura-sama. I know you can do it. Everything will be alright." Nerissa told Sakura.

A day later, Sakura walked out of the temple with a small smile on her face. Tomoyo came up to her and asked her. "Well did you do what you had to?" Sakura nodded and held up her right wrist. The charm bracelet now held a small sapphire gem.

"This is the spirit of Nerissa, goddess of water." She said her smile widening. She looked at Syaoran and gave him a smile. She saw Lynn sitting still on the bank of the river. Sakura walked up to her and whispered to her. "Arigatou gozaimasu and sayonara Lynn-san." She closed Lynn's eyes and took her back to the temple and laid her down in front of the shrine. Lynn's body glowed slightly and disappeared. Sakura returned to Tomoyo and smiled again.

"Well we should get going, we'll go to the Impenetrable Mountains next." Syaoran said, Sakura turned to him and gave him a wide grin.

"Okay, but first things first. What have we got to eat? I'm starving." Sakura told him with a laugh.

A beautiful woman sat on a throne and watched a girl with long auburn hair and green eyes laugh merrily. "So this is the supposed chosen one?" She murmured. "She doesn't seem to look like much but she could prove to be a lot of trouble." She said petting the cat that was laying on the arm rest of the throne. "What do you think Fujitaka?" She asked the cat, who just looked at her sadly and turned back to the basin that they were watching the events transpire from.

All right that's all for now. I know this is short but I don't have a lot of time to make it longer, but the next chapter will be longer promise. Thank you to every one who reviewed.


	6. Chapter 5: New Party Member and an Ogre

The Land of Dragons

Chapter 5

Darkyingfa122090

_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS…_

Sakura ran ahead of Tomoyo and Syaoran. She was happy that she had received the first of the four spirits she'd need to defeat the Witch. She laughed as she twirled around in pure bliss. "Kinomoto is in a good mood." Syaoran remarked.

"Well why shouldn't she be?" Tomoyo asked him. They were approaching the village Meilin and her parents lived in. Tomoyo saw smoke rising up from past the trees that were hiding their vision of the village. Suddenly there was a scream, hearing this Tomoyo and Syaoran broke into a run. They caught up to Sakura who was standing at the edge of the village.

"What happened here?" Sakura asked tears brimming from her eyes. The entire village was smoking. Every building was burnt to the ground. Dead and burned bodies were laying everywhere. Syaoran approached a body that wasn't so burnt and turned it over.

"The Murgo were here." He said kicking the corpse in disgust. "The Witch must have known we came this way." He added. Then he remembered something and took off down the main road and came to what was left of the Fighting Lotus. He found Meilin unconscious on the ground. He gently picked her up and carried her back to the girls. He paused to search the ruins and found the burnt remains of her parents.

When Syaoran returned to the girls they tried to save an old man trapped beneath a beam of wood. It was too heavy and the man was practically dead when they found him. He died as they removed the beam.

"So much death, maybe we should have avoided this place. All these people would still be alive and happy. This is my fault." Sakura said falling to her knees.

"It's not your fault Sakura –chan. It's the Witch's fault." Tomoyo tried to comfort her friend. Sakura wiped the tears away and stood up.

"We better get moving, the Murgo might still be around." She said.

"What about Meilin?" Syaoran asked still with the girl in his arms.

"She's coming with us, not that we have a choice." Sakura said, as she began to walk away from the village.

The three walked on in silence. Meilin was still asleep in Syaoran's arms. They did not stop until night began to fall. When they did stop, they were cautious about where they did. Sakura got a fire going while Syaoran tended to Meilin; she had some minor injuries but overall was unharmed. Just as Syaoran was finishing up Meilin awoke. She sat up and looked around.

"What happened?" She asked. Everyone averted there gaze.

"The village was attacked by Murgo. You were the sole survivor." Syaoran told her quietly. Upon hearing this Meilin broke into tears and clutched at his shirt. Syaoran hugged her tightly. Soon his shirt was soaked from Meilin's tears.

"No this can't be happening, it's just a dream. It has to be. Why would they attack the village?" She asked. Syaoran glanced at Sakura. He sighed knowing what would happen if she spoke up.

"M-Meilin-san, you must understand that we didn't mean for it to happen, but-." Sakura began but Meilin cut her off.

"What are you talking about Kinomoto?" She asked.

"Umm… Well, we explained to you that I have to go to the four temples. And well we unintentionally made your village a target by the Witch by stopping there. I'm sorry Meilin-san. If there is any one to blame it should be me." Sakura told her. "If I hadn't suggested that we stop at the inn for lunch, the village would still be standing." A tear fell form her eyes as she said this.

"It isn't your fault Sakura-san. You didn't know it would happen." Meilin told her. "We just have to be more careful next time." She added. This made Sakura's face brighten.

"Dinner's ready." Tomoyo said giving a plate to everyone. They all ate in silence each lost in there own thoughts. Sakura wondered if all the challenges at the temples were all the same. She doubted it highly. Syaoran was wondering what to do with Meilin, whether she should go with the or not. Tomoyo was worried about Meilin but her face did not show it. Meilin just wanted to tag along despite the seriousness of their mission.

"Well we should get some sleep; we're headed for the Impenetrable Mountains. Fro the temple of the fire god Ignatius." Syaoran said laying out his bedroll and climbing into it. The others did the same. Tomoyo threw an extra one to Meilin. She too climbed in.

Sakura's dreams weren't peaceful but they weren't fitful either. Not like the dream with the dungeon. Compared to that one it wasn't so bad. _Sakura stood in darkness, there was nothing around her. No high pitched voice, no cells filled with insane or dead people, and no mysterious doors. She saw a point of light ahead of her. She moved towards it. As she approached it, the light became brighter and more solidified as if something living was giving off this light._

"_Welcome my child." A disembodied voice spoke to her, it was soft and sweet nothing at all like the voice from the dungeon. "In order for you to resurrect the Great Silver Dragon, you must find his guardians Yue and Cerberus. They will be in a false form. It is up to you realize who they are. The fate of the world is in your hands Kinomoto Sakura._

The next morning Sakura was once again the first to wake. She coaxed the fire back into life and started working on breakfast. As she was doing this her attention kept wandering to the charm on her bracelet. She wondered if it was possible to use it to do anything. She stared at it intently.

"Hmm, Nerissa goddess of water." She mumbled, to her surprise, her other hand glowed blue and a small pool of water appeared on her hand. Curious she said the words a little louder. "Nerissa goddess of water." She pool of water and formed a sphere. It retained its shape for a moment then collapsed, Sakura gasped in surprise. "Cool." She said. Sakura looked at the breakfast she was cooking and saw that it was almost done. She went to each of her companions and woke them up. Syaoran was the last person she woke up afraid of what he would do if she did.

"Huh? It's morning already?" He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Sakura nodded and went back to working on breakfast. When it was done she served everyone and they ate quietly.

"Sakura-chan how does the sapphire work?" Tomoyo asked her. Sakura looked at the gem again and shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. While I was making breakfast I was able to create a ball of water." Sakura said. She concentrated and spoke the words louder than she had previously. "Nerissa goddess of water!" A pool of water appeared then shaped itself into a small geyser then disappeared.

"Wow, that's cool." Meilin remarked.

They finished breakfast and packed up. They went on there way to the Impenetrable Mountains. Soon they reached some open land, Sakura admired the beauty of it all but Syaoran told her that open land is dangerous. It's the easiest way to be spotted by airborne spies.

They continued until night fall. They were almost out of the open when a score of Murgo appeared and surrounded the four teenagers. "Dammit, I was hoping to get out of here without trouble." Syaoran remarked turning into a lion. Meilin raised her fists in a fighting stance; Tomoyo drew her short staff and prepared to start casting spells. Sakura drew her sword and held it in front of her. The Murgo quickly rushed in. Soon they were falling; some were mauled horribly because of Syaoran or had burns from Tomoyo's blasts. Meilin was killing the least and was having difficulty with multiple opponents, as was Sakura. Fed up, Sakura returned her sword to its sheath and stretched out her arm in front of her.

"Nerissa, goddess of water!" She bellowed the words and a stream of water burst from her hand. She took down the Murgo with incredible speed. Soon all that was left was an enormous ogre that the Murgo had with them. It broke through the stream of water without any trouble. It slammed its fist towards Sakura but she moved out of the way just in time.

"That thing is too big. We're gonna have to run." Syaoran said helping Sakura to her feet. The four took of at a run doing there best to keep ahead of the ogre. Up ahead Sakura spotted light. She made for the source, a small hut at the edge of the open land. She reached it first and pounded on the door.

"Help! Is someone in their?" She continued to pound on the door when finally a man in his early twenties opened the door; he had messy black hair and brown eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked Sakura. Sakura gulped, he looked intimidating.

"Please help us, there's an ogre chasing us." Tomoyo begged.

"Us?" He asked, he opened the door wider and saw Meilin coming, and finally Syaoran just behind her, he had switched forms to a cheetah. He ducked under Meilin's legs and turned into a horse with Meilin riding on his back. He reached the door and deposited Meilin on the ground before becoming a boy again. The man et the four inside his house, he went to another room and when he returned a another man about his age was with him, the other man had grayish hair and he wore glasses. He carried a crossbow in his had. He went to the door and loaded the crossbow. When the ogre was in range, he fired the bolt. It struck the ogre in the back making it roar in pain. He fired another hitting it in the head. This time the ogre fell to the ground dead.

"Toya who are they?" The man in the glasses asked.

"They asked for my help so I decided to help them, that's all." Toya answered.

"My name is Yukito and this is Toya." Yukito introduced himself to the four teenagers. A round of introductions went around.

"Thank you for helping us Yukito-san, Toya-san." Sakura thanked them. Yukito bent to look at her.

"I sense power from all of you but not her." Yukito said pointing at Meilin. Meilin scowled when he said this. "The power emanating from you is especially strong. The gods are with you Sakura-san." He said, this made Sakura turn a light shade of pink.

"What about the kid, he can shapechange. That's a rare gift, that is." Toya commented nodding toward Syaoran.

"I'm not a kid." Syaoran said curtly, but Toya ignored him. "Seeing how late it is why don't you guys stay the night?" He suggested. Sakura nodded and thanked them.

**Well, what d'ya think. Please R&R I really need someone to review. So anyway, thank you to yongweeperson for her review. If you review I'll update sooner. See ya next time.**


	7. Chapter 6: A Brush With Death

The Land of Dragons

Darkyingfa122090

Thank you to:

Chloena: Great chapter! Plz update soon!

Disclaimer: I don't' own CCS and that is that.

Syaoran woke up to unfamiliar surroundings. He looked around wondering where in the gods' names they were. After a moment the events of the night before replayed in his mind and so he remembered everything. The three girls were still fast asleep at least he thought they were. Sakura was lying on her stomach staring into space. When she shifted she winced.

"Good morning Li-kun." She whispered so as to not disturb Meilin and Tomoyo. She winced again and went back to staring into space. Syaoran watched her for a bit wondering why she kept wincing. After a few minutes, her emerald green eyes took on a glazed look, and her breathing began to slow considerably. He quietly crept toward her and placed his hand on her back. A hiss of pain escaped Sakura's lips.

"Are you okay Kinomoto?" He asked, Sakura looked up at him and shook her head.

"It hurts…" She began and took a rasping breath. "Everything is so fuzzy… I can hardly see you Li-kun." She said slowly, she was finding it harder to breath. Syaoran noticed that her bedroll soaked in blood and he gingerly pulled the blankets off. What he saw made his eyes widen in panic. There was a deep gash across her back and was bleeding tremendously.

"Oh by the gods, you're bleeding. He hurried to his pack and pulled out the first aid kit and attempted to pull the back of her shirt up. Sakura let out a quiet squeal of pain and bit her lip to keep quiet. Syaoran went over to Tomoyo and woke her up. She looked around dazed and when she saw Sakura bleeding to death she got up and hurried to her friend.

"Sakura-chan hang on okay, I'll get you fixed up." She reassured her friend. "Li-kun, go wake up our hosts and tell them the situation. Also wake up Meilin-chan." Syaoran nodded and woke up Meilin. When that was done, he went over to the room there hosts shared and knocked on the door. Yukito answered and when he saw Sakura he retreated back to the room to wake up Toya.

"Do you need anything?" Yukito asked Tomoyo. She nodded and proceeded to give him directions.

"Go boil some water, and I'll need a lot of bandages." She directed him; Yukito went to as he was told while Meilin held Sakura's hand to tell her to not give up.

"Come on Sakura-chan, were friends. You don't want to leave this world now when your destiny has just revealed itself. Come on." Meilin gripped a little tighter, Sakura smiled weakly saw that Syaoran had disappeared. But a little brown puppy had sitting next to her wagging his tail. Her smile widened when she realized that it was Syaoran.

"Thank you Li-kun, Meilin-chan. Thank you very much." She said quietly, she closed her eyes to reserve her energy. Yukito came back carrying the bandages Tomoyo asked for, and reported that the water was ready.

"Poor the water into a basin and bring it here, we need to clean this up. Why Sakura-chan didn't say anything is beyond me." She said. Tomoyo asked Syaoran to leave, because she needed to remove Sakura's shirt. Syaoran did not complain and stood outside the hut, a few minutes later Toya and Yukito joined him.

"So what is so special about Kinomoto-san?" Toya asked.

"Kinomoto is the chosen one. She came from a distant world to free us from the Witch. She just came from the temple at the Blue Cascade she is blessed with the spirit of Nerissa. We're headed to the Impenetrable Mountains to the temple there." Syaoran told them.

"Three kids shouldn't be traveling without an adult, this way Sakura-san will have extra protection." Yukito suggested.

"What are you suggesting Yuki?" Toya asked his friend.

"Why don't we come with you?" He asked Syaoran. Syaoran blinked a couple times in surprise.

"Come with us?" He asked, Yukito nodded. "Well, maybe, we're leaving when Kinomoto's better so that may be a few days." Syaoran said.

"If Yukito's going then so am I." Toya said. After a few minutes of silence between the three men, Meilin came out in a panic.

"Sakura-chan hasn't stopped bleeding." She said tears n her eyes. "Syaoran you need to perform some healing magic." She told him. Syaoran nodded and went back inside.

"Clear out of the way Tomoyo." He said, she immediately moved out of his way. Syaoran rolled up his sleeves and gently placed his hand s on Sakura's heavily bandaged back. He began to murmur the proper words and his green aura, flowed from his hands down to Sakura's back. Sakura moaned, Syaoran's hand was cool and her burning skin. After a few minutes sweat sprouted from Syaoran's brow as his energy was being used up to heal this girl. Soon the wound was healed and the blood was gone. Syaoran collapsed from the drain and lay there near Sakura as they both slipped into unconsciousness.

Tomoyo stuck her head through the door to give a report to Meilin Toya and Yukito. "She's fine, they're both asleep now. Sakura went through a lot to stay here; Li-kun is just drained." She said. They all breathed a sigh of relief, and they all trooped inside.

"Daidouji-san, Toya and I decided to come with you four on your journey." Yukito told her, Tomoyo nodded and cleared up her mess.

**I know that chapter was short, but I couldn't think of anything else to write at the moment. 'Till next time…**


	8. Chapter 7: Lost in the Love?

The Land of Dragons

Darkyingfa122090

Chapter 7

Thanks to Stephie 23 and Shero for their reviews.

The group of young people was nearing the foot of the mountains. Soon they would reach the highest volcano in the land to reach the temple of Ignatius the fire god.

"Finally we're almost there." Sakura said as the reached the foot of the mountain. She plopped down on the ground to catch her breath.

"Hurry up kaijuu, or we'll leave you behind." Toya called to Sakura. She stood up and hurried to catch up.

"Umm… Toya-san, for some reason I can't get the idea out of my head that we've met before." Sakura told him.

"Yeah me to. I know this is your first time here in Clow right?" He asked her, Sakura nodded.

"Perhaps the two of you met in a previous life." Syaoran suggested.

"Nobody asked you Brat." Toya said continuing on. "Anyway, does it really matter, I mean it really isn't possible for us to have met before, I've never been to Tomoeda and this is your first time in Clow. So technically this is our first meeting." He said, he reached down and ruffled Sakura's hair.

"You guys hurry up." Yukito called from up ahead. When everyone caught up, Yukito pointed up at the sky.

"What are we supposed to be seeing Yukito-san?" Tomoyo asked him.

"A storm is coming in, according to Li-kun's map, the nearest town in near the center of the mountain range, near the volcano." Yukito told them.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Meilin was the only one who had remained silent up until then.

"Well, we can keep going until it's too late, or we can stop right here and wait out the storm." Yukito said.

"Well, I want to keep going." Meilin said stubbornly, Syaoran sighed.

"If we keep going, we might get caught in the storm and freeze to death. It's a better idea for us to just stop here." He told her. Toya nodded in agreement to Syaoran's complete surprise. Tomoyo put her backpack on the ground and stretched out her arms.

"We better decide who's going to do what now before it's too late." She said looking up at the ominous clouds above them.

"I'll go gather fire wood!" Sakura volunteered bouncing on her feet and hurried off to get the fire wood.

"Kinomoto, come back!" Syaoran called after her, but Sakura was already out of sight. He sighed and put his backpack on the ground. "I'll go look for her." He said running off in the direction Sakura had gone off in.

"I don't really trust those two alone. Especially that brat." Toya murmured under his breath but Yukito heard him.

"You're very protective of Sakura-san, kind of like an older brother." He whispered to him. Toya grunted and went back to helping Tomoyo and Meilin get the campsite ready.

"Kinomoto! Kinomoto where the hell are you!" Syaoran called for Sakura. Sakura wasn't listening while she was gathering the firewood. She hummed happily to herself. When she had more than she could carry, she decided to head back to the campsite. When she looked around a horrible realization struck her.

"Hoe! I'm lost." She said nervously. She looked around for some familiarity, but saw none. She then did worst thing a person could make when they were lost, she began to run around looking for someone. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going and eventually came to a cliff. She stopped and looked around; she heard a rustling sound behind her. Sakura turned hoping to see a familiar face but it wasn't, well almost.

"What's the matter little girl, are you lost?" A Murgo asked her, Sakura gulped nervously.

"Well, I can fix that; if you come with me you'll be safe and warm with her highness the Witch." He told her. Sakura shook her head. "No? Well, then I'll just take you in by force." He said rushing forward; he tackled Sakura to the ground and they skidded dangerously close to the cliff's edge. The Murgo wrapped his fingers around Sakura's throat and began to choke her.

A wolf howled in the distance as the two continued to grapple, in a few minutes the rain began and they were soon soaking with rain and splattered with rain. Out of nowhere a wolf pounced on the Murgo tearing him off of Sakura. The wolf and Murgo flew too far and the Murgo fell off the cliff, while the wolf flailed its paws for something to grab onto. Just as it was about to plunge into the darkness of the cliff, Sakura's hand came and grabbed it by the ankle. The wolf changed shape and became Syaoran.

"Li-kun!" Sakura said, her voice filled with excitement at seeing a familiar face. He grip tightened on his wrist as a wind made him rock dangerously back and forth.

"Kinomoto are you okay?" He asked, despite his dangerous position.

"I'm fine; it's you I'm worried about." She said, struggling to hold onto his weight. The rain had made his hand slippery and soon his had slipped out of her grip.

"Li-kun!" She called as he fell. She couldn't believe it, he was gone and he was just helping her. Sakura hugged her knees and wept silently. In the distance she heard the cry of an eagle. Sakura lifted her head in hope. "Li-kun?" She asked but saw no one in the rain.

"You call?" A voice asked behind her, Sakura spun around and saw Syaoran standing behind her a smirk on his face.

"You're okay." She said as she hugged him tightly tears running down her cheeks, mingling with the rain drops.

"Of course I'm okay, you think I'm gonna let myself get killed by some silly old cliff?" He said indignantly, he chuckled lightly as Sakura let go of him.

"How are we going to find our way back to camp?" Sakura asked him.

"That's impossible at the moment, we have to find shelter for the night, of at least until the storm passes." He told her, he looked around for signs of a shelter. Thunder rumbled in the distance, making her jump in surprise and fright. "Don't tell me you're afraid of thunder." He said while she nodded, he sighed and started walking in a random direction.

"Li-kun wait for me." Sakura said jogging to catch up. They walked side by side in silence for a long time. Sakura spotted something not to far away, it was light! "Li-kun, look I see light up ahead, come on." She said taking off at a run. Syaoran followed just to make sure she didn't get lost again.

As she was running Sakura tripped over a tree root that was protruding from the ground. Her ankle twisted in an awkward position as she fell. Sakura moaned from a sharp pain in her ankle. She looked up and saw that the light was coming from a cabin. Sakura smiled and tried to get up but when she put weight on her ankle a sharp pain shot through her leg. So she just stood there leaning against the tree. A few minutes later Syaoran came up and stopped to ask her what happened.

"Every time I try to walk it hurts." She said as she demonstrated, causing her to crumple to the ground. Syaoran frowned and knelt on the ground his back facing her.

"Get on my back I'll carry you." He said as an explanation, Sakura thanked him and moved toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He stood up and shifted Sakura's weight on his back carefully.

"The light's coming from a cabin up ahead; maybe we can find shelter there." Sakura told him. He moved toward the cabin, he saw the door and when he came up to it, Syaoran knocked on it. A few minutes later a woman with long mahogany hair answered.

"Yes?" She asked him, she smiled gently.

"My friend here is injured and we got separated from our group, may we please stay here until the storm is over?' He asked her. When the woman heard that Sakura was hurt, she quickly ushered them inside.

"Put her on the bed over there." She told him pointing to a cot in the corner. Syaoran gently placed Sakura on the bed and moved out of the woman's way. "What's wrong with her?" She asked him.

"I think there is something wrong with her ankle, I'm not sure what." He said. The woman carefully removed Sakura's shoes and socks and examined her ankle.

"She sprained her ankle, it's pretty bad." She said, putting her foot back on the bed. She moved to the stove and poured some water into a basin and grabbed a wash cloth. She cleaned up Sakura's mud splattered legs and grabbed some bandages from a cabinet. She called Syaoran over and had him hold Sakura still. He lifted Sakura's head and shoulders and rested her head on his lap, while holding her shoulders gently. The woman bandaged Sakura's ankle, Sakura let out a moan, but she was close to being unconscious to really notice anything.

"Done, she'll be alright. In the mean time, you two can stay here until she's well enough to walk." The woman said, then she realized that she did not know Syaoran's name. "What it your name young man?" She asked him.

"My name is Li Syaoran, and the girl is Kinomoto Sakura." He answered her. "What is your name?" He asked him.

"I am Mizuki Kaho, I'm a hermit. But I sense a great deal of power in this girl. She is the chosen one isn't she?" She asked him.

"She is but how did you know?" Syaoran asked Kaho.

"I wrote the chronology of Clow. There is an entire chapter about the chosen one and its legend in that book." She told him. She stood up and walked to a book shelf near the window. She pulled out a book and opened it to a bookmarked page. She showed it to him. He saw illustrations of the bracelet and necklace Sakura wore as well as the sword she wielded.

"How did you know about al of this?' Syaoran asked her. Kaho smiled mysteriously.

"I'm also a sorceress." She told as she looked out the window watching the rain fall. Syaoran nodded and sat in a chair as he waited for Sakura to wake up. Soon he was asleep, he dreamt of Sakura's final encounter with the Witch. In the dream he sacrificed himself to save her and he saw how she was to summon Him. The Great Silver Dragon, the great god. He woke up an saw that it was morning and Kaho was making breakfast and Sakura was still asleep.

"Good morning, Mizuki-san." He said, with a yawn.

"Good morning." She said frying some eggs. She noticed Syaoran watching Sakura's sleeping form a slight blush on his cheeks. "You really care about her don't you?' She asked him.

"She's just a good friend that's all." He told her. Kaho laughed gently.

"That's not what I mean; I mean do you care about her as more than a friend?" She asked him.

"What? No, I'm already engaged to some one else, even if it is an arranged marriage." He told her.

"By the looks of your expression you're not too happy about it." Syaoran shook his head. "What are the terms of the engagement, I mean are you aloud to break off the engagement?' She asked.

"Well, basically if one of us finds someone to love more than each other, then the engagement can be called off." He told her. "But that'll never happen." He said.

"You sound so sure of yourself. But love is a strange emotion; one can never tell when or where it will come up." She told him. Syaoran nodded, to show that he was still listening, but that was half true. He was only half listening; he was still watching Sakura despite his efforts to look away.

"Maybe your right, I don't know, when I am sure I'll let you know." He said.

Sakura woke up to the smell of food; she sat up and saw Syaoran waiting for her to wake up before starting to eat. He served her some eggs, and handed it to her without looking at her. He went back to his own breakfast and started to eat. Sakura picked up the fork and began shoveling down the eggs. When she was finished, she set the plate aside and looked out the window to rain that was still coming down real hard.

"Li-kun what happened to the lady that lives here?" She asked him. He put down his own fork and looked at her for the first time since she woke up. Immediately an unknown feeling of warmth came to his cheeks when he saw her innocent face and bright green eyes. His cheeks became slightly pink, and his heartbeat increased rapidly.

"Uh…She uh… Mizuki-san went outside f-for some reason." He stuttered. 'Gods, why am I so nervous all of a sudden, it's not like I'm trying to lie to her or anything. I was telling the truth then how come I can't string two words together?' He thought rubbing his temples.

"Are you okay Li-kun? Your face looks flushed." Sakura said.

"I-I'm fine." He said stuttering again. Just then Kaho came back in removing her cloak.

"It is good to see you awake Sakura-san." She said when she noticed Sakura sitting up, and then she glanced at Syaoran who still hadn't found a way to get rid of his blushing. She smiled knowingly and walked by him whispering something in his ear only he could hear. "I told you love is a strange emotion." She whispered. This made Syaoran blush a darker red.

**Well that's all for now, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy. Isn't it sweet Syaoran's already falling for Sakura? Who knows what'll happen next. Well until next time kiddies. Oh yeah I don't own CCS long live CLAMP.**


	9. Chapter 8: Riddles

The Land of Dragons

Chapter 8

Darkyingfa122090

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, only the plot, and well that's really all I own. Long Live CLAMP!

"Toya-san, Yukito-san someone is coming." Tomoyo announced as she continued to pack up the campsite. They had agreed to look for Sakura and Syaoran when they did not return the day before. Toya looked in the direction Tomoyo was pointing in a bulky figure was just discernable in the mist.

"Yuki, get ready." He said, Yukito cocked his crossbow, and loaded it; he aimed and waited until he was sure of his target. After a second's hesitation, he fired.

"Oh shit," A voice said in the mist.

"Nerissa, goddess of water." Another voice said clearly, the bolt was knock of its path and fell uselessly to the ground.

"Syaoran Sakura-chan is that you guys?" Meilin asked.

"Yeah, and we would appreciate it if you didn't do that again." Syaoran said as he came closer.

"Why are you carrying Sakura-san on your back?" Toya asked Syaoran.

"She hurt her ankle, she can't walk." Syaoran answered him. Tomoyo stepped forward and looked at Sakura's bandaged ankle.

"Put her on the ground, I'll fix it." She told Syaoran, he gently put Sakura on the ground; Tomoyo carefully rested her hand on Sakura's ankle. Her ankle glowed purple and the pain receded.

"Thank you Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said carefully standing up. She tested her weight on the ankle. She smiled, and looked up at Syaoran who blushed at the sight of her smile.

"Thanks for helping me out Li-kun." She said giving him a thumbs up.

"Uh… N-no problem." He said stuttering again. Meilin looked at him strangely wondering why he was stuttering like a nervous child worried about getting caught with there hand on the cookie jar. Tomoyo, being her usual observant self noticed everything and smiled.

'By the sound of it, Li-kun has taken a liking to Sakura-chan.' She thought, her smile widening. Toya also noticed and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Syaoran. Yukito chuckled lightly at his brotherliness.(Is that even a word?)

"We need to get going," Toya stated picking up his pack. The others followed suit.

"Sakura-chan what happened, while you were away?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.

"Oh, well I got lost and was attacked by a Murgo. Syaoran came and saved me, and then he almost fell off a cliff-." She said when Syaoran interjected.

"What do you mean almost, I did fall." He said.

"What do you expect, you're heavy." Sakura shot back.

"Oh, so you're calling me fat?" He asked her.

"No I'm not Li-kun I'm merely stating a fact." She said this with a smile on her face, and that got him. He blushed and his mind went blank. He couldn't think of anything to say. When Sakura realized that he wasn't going to speak anymore so she continued. "When he fell, he became a bird and came back up. Then we started to wander around, we found a cabin. Then I tripped and hurt my ankle, the owner of the cabin let us stay with her and she treated my ankle. Mizuki-san was really nice to us." Sakura ended the synopsis as they continued to head on there way to the temple.

Soon they arrived to the only town in the Impenetrable Mountains. The town was called Irontown. According to Toya, the town was known for its hot springs and mines. Hence the name Irontown. They came to an inn for lunch.

They were greeted by a young woman in her late twenties with short brown hair, with a lot of volume. "Welcome, I hope you enjoy your stay here at the Drunken Riddler." She said cheerfully.

"Interesting name." Yukito commented they found a large enough table to fit all of them at. The woman returned carrying two mugs of ale for Toya and Yukito. The teens got water.

"Excuse me, but we'd like a couple rooms please." Syaoran said, he decided to get there sleeping arrangements done then and there, in case Toya and Yukito got to drunk to put two words together.

"Of, course, we have two rooms left. Each with three beds." The woman said, "My name is Terada Rika by the way." She said as she walked away to prepare their rooms.

"We girls will take one room; you three can have the other." Tomoyo said after taking a sip of her water, Syaoran nodded too tired to argue. Rika soon returned with the food they ordered. She happened to catch a bit of their conversation.

"You six are going to the temple?" She asked, Sakura nodded. "Could you tell my son Brenden I said hello okay?" She told them.

"Why is your son up at the temple?" Meilin asked Rika.

"He is the temple guardian." She told them. Sakura perked up.

"He's the temple guardian? Then do you know what his challenge is?" Sakura asked her.

"I'm sorry I don't, he told me that he likes to ask people riddles when they go up to the temple to pray." She said. This comment made Sakura wonder. Since technically she would be going up there to pray she would have to be ready.

"Well, I'm going to bed before I get drunk." Toya said standing up leaning against the table for support.

"You sure you're not already drunk?" Syaoran asked him. Toya glared at him and walked away a little wobbly. Syaoran suppressed some laughter until after Toya was out of sight.

"That isn't funny Li-kun, Toya was trouble holding his liquor and he's a mean drunk." Yukito told him a serious expression on his face. Syaoran looked a little apologetic but just a little.

"Well, I'm off to bed myself; I need to get up early so that we can get to the temple." Sakura said when she finished eating. She stood up and said goodnight to all of them and walked away. Syaoran watched her walk he couldn't help but blush slightly which Tomoyo noticed.

Syaoran was next to go to bed, he passed by the girls' room and heard a distressed groan from the other side of the door. The groaning got louder until he could no longer stand it. He carefully opened the door and tiptoed inside. Sakura was tossing and turning on her bed and kept mumbling something in her sleep. Her face had pain written all over it. Syaoran came up to her bed and shook her shoulder gently.

"Hey wake up." He whispered, Sakura sat up with a start and looked around wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Li-kun," She said quietly he could hardly hear her. She looked at him and began to cry.

"What's the matter?" He asked her not knowing what to do.

"It was terrible, I saw us all of us, we were trapped in a dungeon and there was someone else with us I didn't; recognize him. And you were-,"Sakura stopped there not wanting to continue.

"I was what?" Syaoran urged her to continue but Sakura shook her head, Syaoran slowly wrapped an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. "It's okay, it was only a dream." he whispered in her ear. Sakura leaned against his shoulder and she slowly stopped crying.

"I'm all right now; you can go to bed now." She said slowly. Syaoran slowly let go of her and went to his room bidding her goodnight. Sakura lay back down and closed her eyes hoping she wouldn't be haunted by the dream she just had. An hour later Tomoyo and Meilin came in quietly so as to not disturb her and went to bed.

"All right we're here." Sakura said heartily when they reached the entrance to the temple. Every one else put down their bags and prepared their camp for the rest of the day. After a quick meal they wished Sakura good luck as she entered the temple.

She walked down a hall carved out of the mountain. "I'd feel muck better about this I weren't at the base of a volcano." She said listening to her voice echo off the walls. Sakura came to the end of the hall and found a boy a little older than herself sitting on a chair facing the doorway Sakura came through.

"It's about time you got here." He remarked a hint of impatience in his voice. He stood up and walked towards her. "My name is Brenden the guardian to the temple of the fire god Ignatius. And I assume you are the chosen one?' he looked her up and down. Sakura nodded.

"So what do I have to do to prove that I am worthy enough of receiving the spirit of Ignatius?" Sakura asked him a determined look in her eyes.

"You don't beat around the bush do you?" He asked, "Well all you have to do is answer all of the riddles I throw at you correctly and then you pass." He said to her.

"That's it? That doesn't seem very hard."

"You're confident; most people can't even get the first one right." He said sitting down again. A chair of stone appeared out of nowhere and he gestured for her to sit. Sakura sat down stiffly and looked at him. "So shall we begin?" Sakura nodded.

So it went on like this for a long time, him giving her the riddle, her answering. "This is the last one, get it right and you pass." Brenden said, Sakura gulped, the more he threw at her, the harder they were but she hoped that she would get it right. He gave her the riddle and she sat there for a few moments thinking. She didn't understand the riddle but that was the point. 'Let's see, he said something about pain and happiness. It can make you feel happy but pain as well.' Sakura thought. Brenden watched her carefully as she sat in the chair thinking. 'An emotion, that's what it is but it's probably more specific. Can bring light in the darkest of situations. What could it be? What could it be?' Sakura continued to think when a memory of a conversation she had had with her mother, suddenly came to mind.

Flashback:

"Mommy, where's daddy?" A four year old Sakura asked one day out of the blue. Nadeshiko smiled and lifted her daughter onto her lap.

"I don't know sweetie, one day he just poof! Disappeared, no one knows where he is or where he went." Nadeshiko told her young daughter.

"Do you still love daddy even though he isn't here?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I do," Nadeshiko answered.

"Do you love me?" Sakura asked her. Nadeshiko's smile widened.

"Of course I do, you're my daughter."

"Did daddy love me?" Nadeshiko nodded.

"What is love?" Sakura asked finally.

"Love is something you feel. It can make some one happy, but hen I t can make you very sad." Nadeshiko told her.

"Why would it make you sad? You look happy when you say you love me." Sakura said looking at her mother in curiosity.

"Because, maybe the person that you love might go away one day, then of course you would be sad."

"Is that you looked sad when you talk about daddy? You love him but he isn't here."

"Yes, and sometimes, it can bring light."

"It can?"

"Uh huh, sometimes, someone begins to see nothing but the dark and only some one the love can bring love back to their life." Nadeshiko explained.

"I see," Sakura said shortly snuggling closer to her mother. "Mommy?"

"What is it?"

"I love you." Sakura said hugging her mother.

"I love you too."

End Flashback

"Give up?" Brenden asked Sakura when she opened her eyes.

"Not a chance, the answer to your riddle is love." She said confidently.

"Can you explain why the answer is what you say?' Brenden asked while Sakura nodded.

"Love is an emotion that can make some one happy; when they know that they have some one to love. It can also make you sad because, the one you love may leave. Love spreads light onto one who has fallen into the dark and guide them back to who they once were." Sakura said all of this with pure confidence.

"Very good, no one has ever answered that one before. You have passed and have shown that you have a brain in that head of yours. Now follow me and I will take you to the shrine." He said rising from his seat, Sakura followed suit and the chair disappeared. "You know the rest." He said, Sakura nodded.

They came to the shrine, where Sakura knelt on the ground and closed her eyes, but before she began she spoke to Brenden.

"Your parents say hello." She said and began her prayers. Brenden left and joined Sakura's companions outside.

Tomoyo cam up to him and asked how Sakura is doing. "She has already begun her prayers. When she is finished I will die. So I'm going to Irontown to meet my parents, for the first tome in twelve years." He walked away headed for the town.

The Next Day:

Sakura stepped out into the sunshine; she put up her hand to shield her eyes from the glare until the adjusted.

"Sakura-chan, did you do it?" Tomoyo ran up to her and asked. Sakura nodded and held up the bracelet. A shiny red ruby hung next to the sapphire. Syaoran came up to her holding a plate of food.

"Oh, thank you Li-kun." She said flashing him a bright smile, Syaoran predictably blushed and mumbled something along the lines of 'you're welcome' and sped off. Sakura ate and went to find Brenden; he was in Toya's tent, lying completely still. Sakura knelt by his side then picked him up carefully and took him inside the temple and to the shrine. She lay him down there and waited for his body to dissipate.

Sakura came back out and helped every body pack up and headed back to Irontown. When they reached it they were greeted with and unpleasant surprise…

**Yes, yes another cliffy but who care? Oh well, I was going to have the challenge on a separate chapter but then this one would have too short. So I decided to be kind and include it. And what was Sakura talking about when she said that Syaoran was something. Keep reading to find out. See ya!** **Thanks to Shero and Stephie 23 for their reviews.**

Preview of next chapter:

"Run, run away1 Try to hide, but no one can hide from me!" The Murgo said with a laugh. Syaoran fired a spell that was easily deflected. "It takes more than just magic to defeat me." He said waving his hand and Syaoran was quickly incased in ice. Sakura gasped and held up her hand.

"Ignatius, go of fire!" She bellowed and a stream of fire shot from her hand. The Murgo was struck in the chest knocking him backwards into the window of the Drunken Riddler.

"Still not enough, it takes the true spirit of fire to defeat me." He said with another laugh. 'the true spirit of fire? I wonder what he means.' Sakura thought, she glanced at Syaoran who Meilin was trying to free.

**Okay that's enough. If you want to know what happens keep reading.**


	10. Chapter 9: New Found Power

The Land of Dragons

Sakura Hanamoto

Disclaimer: For the last fucking time, I do not own CCS!

Chapter 9

Irontown was in the middle of an attack by Murgo. Everywhere people were screaming and running in fright. One or two men were actually fighting. Terada Rika's husband was brandishing a knife and defending his inn. Rika stood next to him also with a crossbow in her hands.

"Oh, by the gods. This is our fault." Meilin exclaimed nervously. Finally a dozen or so Murgo noticed the newcomers and quickly charged at them. Three were brought down by Yukito's crossbow. Tomoyo was already firing spells at them and by the time any reached them only one was left. Syaoran tried to blast it with a spell but failed. It laughed looking around him at all the destruction.

"Run, run away! Try to hide, but no one can hide from me." The Murgo said with a laugh. Syaoran fired another spell that was easily deflected. "It takes more than just magic to defeat me." He said waving his hand and Syaoran was quickly incased in ice. Sakura gasped and raised her hand.

"Ignatius, god of fire!" She bellowed and a stream of fire shot from her hand. The Murgo was struck in the chest and knocked backwards into the window of the Drunken Riddler.

"Still not enough, it takes the true spirit of fire to defeat me." He said with another laugh. 'The true spirit of fire? I wonder what he means.' Sakura thought glancing at Syaoran who Meilin was trying to free.

"I've got to free Li-kun." Sakura said with determination. She raised her hand again and tried water this time. The results were disastrous. The Murgo froze the water and the ice snaked up the blast toward Sakura. With a shriek Sakura was shoved out of the way by Toya, he was then encased in ice along with Syaoran. "Toya-san." Sakura panicked.

"Sakura-chan, you need to focus!" Tomoyo called to her, holding up a magical shield around them to avid being frozen as well. "Concentrate on your goal." She advised as the shield flickered. Sakura nodded and closed her eyes.

Sakura searched her mind for the solution. She found none. 'What did it mean? The true spirit of fire, what is it?' Sakura was thinking. Suddenly an image of a fiery dragon came to mind and she understood. Her eyes snapped open and she stepped forward away from the safety of the shield. She held up her write hand level to her face and reached for the ruby on her bracelet. While she did this she was murmuring to herself.

"The true spirit of fire." She pulled the ruby off and held it in her palm. "Oh god of fire, lend me your spirit." She began, throwing the small ruby into the air. "God of fire, Ignatius. I summon thee, lend me your spirit!" She called as a red glow enveloped the ruby. When the glow died away, a great fiery dragon rose to the air with a tremendous roar. Sakura drew her katana and held it up to the sky.

"Tomoyo-chan, what's going on?" Meilin asked while Tomoyo shook her head.

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like this before." She said dropping her shield. They stood by Yukito, watching in wonder at what Sakura was doing. The dragon was now descending upon Sakura, when it reached her; it wrapped its coils around the katana. The blade of the katana was enveloped in flame and Sakura felt power rush through her body. Sakura gripped the katana in both hand and rushed at the Murgo.

"Oh, shit." This was all it had time to say before the katana pierced through its armor and the tip came out form its back. Tomoyo covered her mouth when she wretched. Sakura twisted the blade determined to cause it as much pain as she could. The Murgo screamed in anguish and exploded. Whatever was left of the Murgo when this happened was blown away by a gust of wind.

"Sakura-chan are you alright?" Tomoyo asked her fiend, running up to her.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah but what about Syaoran and Toya-san?" Meilin asked Sakura pointing at the two frozen figures. Sakura looked down at the katana still clutched in her hand. It was still covered in flames. She stepped to the figure that was still Syaoran. She stabbed the blade in to the ice, doing this produced a gasp from Tomoyo and Meilin. The ice took on a slight reddish color; and deep cracks appeared on the surface. The cracks grew and eventually broke apart revealing a shocked Syaoran.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked clearly confused.

"Sakura-chan just freed you from the ice." Tomoyo told him pointing at the katana. Sakura was making her way towards Toya, when her vision became blurred. She paused and wiped her eyes with her hand. She repeated the process with Toya and as soon as she was free Sakura's strength failed her and she fell back. Before Toya could react, Syaoran had already caught her in his arms.

"Why'd she faint like that?" Meilin asked. Syaoran cradled Sakura in his arms and blushed at how close she was to him.

"I guess doing what she did; combining the spirit of a god with her sword takes a major toll on her." Syaoran said looking at the sword that was no longer burning and the ruby that was on her bracelet once more.

"Let's get out of here before we attract any more attention." Yukito said glancing around at the survivors of the attack. The owners of the Drunken Riddler had survived and were inspection what was left of the inn. Still holding Sakura in his arms Syaoran nodded and together the party left Irontown to rebuild itself and hopefully not fall into any more danger.

**Well I'm done with this chapter. And why the hell isn't anyone reviewing? This chapter was short but essential to the storyline. **

**I formally apologize to Stephie 23 for nearly killing her with my last chapter and I am grateful that she did review.**


	11. Chapter 10: A Day to Relax

The Land of Dragons

Sakura Hanamoto

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS!

The Witch called in two girls. They entered and kneeled before her. "Go to the town of Sanamil and place this seal on the boy." She said conjuring the seal. "The moment he transforms he won't be able to turn into anything else for eternity." She said as her two lackeys departed.

The party entered the last town they'd be seeing fro a few days. They were on edge of the Great Desert and would be soon striking southeast for the temple of Volante. The town seemed to be in the middle of a festival or some sort of festivity. "What's this place called again Li-kun?" Sakura asked him. Syaoran peered at his map to look for the name of the town.

"It's called Sanamil." He said looking up at her face. Toya was looking over his shoulder at the map.

"We better stock up on water and supplies before heading out. We won't be seeing civilization anytime soon after this." He commented squinting at the map.

"It looks like there's a festival going on here." Meilin said looking at all the bright colors and stalls lining the streets.

"Either that or the traders just arrived." Yukito said nodding toward a stall where a wrinkled old man was selling jewelry.

"Could be both." Tomoyo added glancing around. She turned to Meilin and at that moment they seemed to be communicating telepathically because a moment later they nodded in unison.

"We have an idea, why don't we relax today," Meilin suggested looking up at Toya and Yukito.

"Yeah, we can head out tonight, when it's cooler." Tomoyo added.

"Well a little R and R couldn't hurt." He decided, Tomoyo and Meilin nodded and ran off into a throng of people. Toya and Yukito walked off leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone together.

"How about we look around for a bit?" Syaoran suggested, offering her his hand. Sakura nodded and took his hand. They weaved in and out of the townspeople and the traders looking at the wares of others. They passed by a stall where a young man had set up a game similar to a ring toss.

Sakura noticed that one of the prizes was a stuffed animal with large ears, beady eyes, a long tail with a tuft of fur at the end, and small wings. "Hold on a second." She said letting go of Syaoran's hand. She stepped toward the stall and got the attention of the young man.

"Hello there, what can I do for you?" He asked her. Sakura pointed to the peculiar stuffed animal.

"How do I win that one?" She asked him. The young man glanced at it. It wasn't large but it was a very strange plush toy.

"Eight out of ten rings and it's all yours." He told her. Sakura dug into the pocket of her skirt and slapped the money on the counter. The young man took the money and handed her ten rings. Sakura took aim and tossed the ring to one if the catches standing straight up. It fell short and bounced off the base. She tried again but failed. Eight more times she tried but only managed two. Dejected she walked away and beckoned Syaoran to follow.

"You go on ahead." He said, he approached the stall on tapped the young man on the shoulder.

"Back again?" He smiled at Syaoran. "Trying to impress your girl?" He asked.

"Actually she isn't-." Syaoran began but the young man cut him off.

"She really wanted that toy; I'll let you try for free." He said handing Syaoran the ten rings. Syaoran stared at the rings in wonder. "Well you gonna try or not?" He asked Syaoran nodded his head.

A couple minutes later Syaoran caught up to Sakura who was examining some jewelry. "Oh, Li-kun where'd you go?" She asked him when she saw him approaching. Silently he extended the stuffed animal towards her. Sakura took it and thanked him. Syaoran flushed but remained silent. Sakura hugged the doll and flashed Syaoran a sunny smile. Syaoran turned an even deeper shade of red. They walked away from the stall to look for one selling food. Sakura spotted one selling nikuman. They ordered and Sakura dug into her pocket once again but Syaoran stopped her.

"I'll pay." He said simply at her dazed expression. He handed the money to the woman who in turn passed them two nikuman. She smiled at his generosity and they searched for a bench to sit on while eating. While they ate a pair of girls came to the same bench and sat down as well. Sakura and Syaoran paid them no heed until they started to giggle and whisper pointing to Syaoran. After a while Syaoran got annoyed with the non-stop giggling. He stood up and grabbed Sakura by the wrist and pulled her away from the bench.

"Where are we going Li-kun?" She asked.

"Just away from those annoying girls." He said still holding onto her wrist. Sakura looked back but saw no one. She shrugged and quickened her pace to keep up. "Oh, there's Meilin and Tomoyo." Syaoran said pointed out the two raven haired girls from the crowd.

Tomoyo and Meilin were admiring some home made dresses a kind lady was selling. "They are so beautiful." Meilin gushed admiring a pure white wedding dress. She imagined one day wearing that wedding dress standing before Syaoran on their wedding day. However, Tomoyo was admiring the craftsmanship not the beauty.

"The seams are practically invisible. I've never seen such expertise in anything." She said speaking to the woman.

"Tomoyo-chan, Meilin-chan." Sakura called to them standing next to Syaoran. He was still holding her wrist. Tomoyo acknowledged them first and saw their hands linked together. A second later Meilin looked towards them and did not notice a beet red Syaoran with both his hand s in his pockets.

"Hey you guys so what have you been up to." Tomoyo asked them when they reached her. Syaoran turned redder if even possible and Sakura smiled.

"Syaoran won me this really cute stuffed bear." Sakura said holding it aloft. Tomoyo smiled at Sakura's declaration. 'The Syaoran Li winning carnival prizes for some one?' Tomoyo thought. 'I never thought it possible. Then again he is a bit of an enigma. Not even Eriol-sama knows where his shapechanging abilities come from.' She continued smiling passively at Syaoran. He looked away and soon found the dirt very entrancing. Tomoyo had to suppress to giggle.

"Syaoran, why don't you ever win me things like that?" Meilin asked him in dismay. She glomped him, wrapping her arms around his neck nearly choking the life out of him.

"Meilin, I'm not around you enough. Besides, I've never actually been to-." The rest of his words were cut off by his lack of oxygen. Meilin clutched at him even tighter.

"I knew she would try to steal you away. I shouldn't have let you leave." She declared.

"But Meilin, I didn't have a choice. I was bound by oath." He managed to gasp still grappling with her in hopes of being able to breathe. Sakura just watched the spectacle in surprise not really knowing what to do.

"You guys," A voice called in the distance but they paid it no heed. "Hey, gaki! Kaijuu!" Sakura and Syaoran bristled at the sound of their nicknames. Toya and Yukito came up to them carrying all there supplies.

"We have a problem; Sakura's got a price on her head." Yukito said.

"What?" Tomoyo gasped.

"Yeah, we were in a shop when the owner asked us if we knew who she was. We said no but he didn't look convinced." Toya said. Sakura blanched as far as she knew, everyone who knew of her existence was her friends and Eriol-sama.

"We need to get out of here now, before she's noticed." Yukito added. They all nodded and together they made their way out of Sanamil. Once out of the town they picked up the pace to distance themselves as far away as possible.

That night, they stopped to camp several miles away from Sanamil. They had been able to leave undetected. They sat around the fire eating dinner when Tomoyo brought up the subject of Sakura's stuffed animal.

"It looks like a bear with wings." Sakura stated the obvious. Without warning the bear launched itself from the ground and onto her plate of food quickly gobbling up all of it in a matter of seconds.

"You call that dinner?" It asked looking up at Sakura. Sakura backed away from it in surprise. Syaoran picked it up by the tail and let it dangle in front of his face. "Hey put me down." It cried.

"A talking stuffed animal? Interesting." He said prodding it on the belly.

"Who you calling a stuffed animal?" It asked indignantly bringing his teeth down on his finger. Syaoran yelped in surprise and tried to shake it off.

"It looks more like a bath sponge." Meilin said keeping her fingers close to herself not wanting them to fall to the same fate as Syaoran's. The flying stuffed animal let go of Syaoran's finger and glared at Meilin.

"I think it looks cute." Sakura said.

"Why thank you." It said. "My name is Kerberos, sun guardian to the Great Silver Dragon." He said with relish.

"You don't look much like a guardian." Syaoran mumbled.

"This is my false form; I can get bigger when, all four spirits have been collected." He said crossing his arms.

"He looks more like a Kero-chan. What do you think Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"So now we shall call you Kero-chan when you are in this form." Sakura said scooping him into her arms.

"Fine, just as long as that brat and witch don't call me a bath sponge or stuffed animal." He said shooting a death glare at Syaoran and Meilin.

"Deal and welcome to our little group." Sakura said, opening her arms wide.

The Witch sat in her seat watching two girls kneel at her feet. "It is done." They said in unison.

"Excellent." She said, she snapped her finger and a young girl with short brown hair, and glasses appeared form the shadows and curtsied.

"Yes your highness?" The Witch shoved her cat off of her arm rest and snapped her fingers again. The cat let out a yowl and transformed into a tall bespectacled man with auburn hair.

"Yanagizawa, take Fujitaka back to his cell." She said watching as the young girl led the man down to the dungeons.

**One more chapter completed! Please R & R!**

**Thanks to: yongweeperson, The Insane Blue Rubber Ducky, Stephie 23 for their reviews. CYA!**


	12. Chapter 11: Of Poison and Kisses

The Land of Dragons

Sakura Hanamoto

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: ((sigh)) I do not own CCS.

"Sakura-sama I'm hungry!" Kero-chan whined. Sakura laughed.

"You're always hungry." Sakura told him. "Besides our food has to last. We are in the middle of a desert." She said. The group was traveling in the middle of the night to avoid sunburn and heatstroke. Syaoran was studying his map intently. "How much farther until we meet the temple" Sakura asked him.

"Syaoran looked up and answered. "At least two more days, at the pace we are going at."

"That's good, and then we can get out of here." Toya said taking a swig of water from his canteen.

They walked on for a few more minutes when a movement to Sakura's left caught her eye. She stopped walking to look closer. Someone was moving, a figure she estimated to be as tall as Toya or Yukito;

"Sakura-chan are you alright?" Tomoyo asked when she noticed her friend's behavior.

"I'm fine Tomoyo-chan. I just thought I saw something that's all." Sakura reassured her friend and continued moving. Suddenly Sakura let out a whimper of pain.

"Kinomoto, what happened?" Syaoran asked a concerned loom on his face. Sakura blinked to focus her eyes. There had been a sharp pain in her neck and that was all she knew.

"Syaoran, why did Sakura-chan faint like that?" Meilin asked him. Syaoran shook his head in answer. He looked down at Sakura in his arms. Her breathing was coming in rasping gasps and a pain expression was etched across her face.

"What's this?" Yukito asked picking a very small object up from the sand. Syaoran squinted at it.

"It's a dart." He said taking it from Yukito, he looked at it closely. "A poisoned dart."

"Who would want to kill Sakura-chan?" Meilin asked. Syaoran turned to her a grave expression on his face.

"Someone who doesn't want her to succeed." He said simply wrapping the dart up in a handkerchief. He allowed Toya to take Sakura from him, he hoisted her onto his back and made sure she wouldn't slip. Syaoran turned into a wolf pup and bounded off. If he could find someone that would know what kind of poison, he might just be able to save her. Thoughts of Sakura in another life or death situation made him move faster.

Soon he spotted a campfire in the distance and headed straight for it. He came to a nomad camp. He ran into it but was stopped by a much larger dog that growled menacingly. Syaoran sent out a bit of his aura and the dog calmed and allowed him to pass. Syaoran followed the dog to a tent where he was met with an astonishing sight. A woman stood in the middle of the tent long mahogany hair flowed down her back.

"Is that you Li-kun?" She asked. Syaoran sent out another tendril of his aura to confirm this. "Let me guess, Sakura-san's injured again." She said, Syaoran barked and nodded. Kaho nodded and followed him out of the tent. A tall man wearing a turban came out of a tent and approached Kaho and shooting a questioning glance at Syaoran. They conversed few a minute and Kaho turned to Syaoran. "You can change back now Li-kun." Syaoran focused and tried to change back into a person but failed. He spoke to Kaho through his aura and she nodded.

"Should we trust this shapechanger?" The man asked her.

"Yes, I met him before. His intentions are good. He wishes for medical assistance, a friend of his was shot with a poisoned dart." She told the man. The man looked at Syaoran.

"My name is Hama, I welcome you. Though you are not human at the moment I feel that I can trust you." He said kneeling down to look Syaoran in the eye. Syaoran held out his right paw and Hama shook it gently.

"We must hurry Hama, his friend is in danger." Hama looked back to Kaho and nodded.

"I'll get two horses, I shall accompany you." Hama walked to a picket where a line of horses stood. He took two and guided them to where Kaho stood. She mounted as did Hama and they rode off into the night Syaoran leading them.

They were approaching Syaoran's friends when Syaoran noticed something to his right. He looked and saw a few men standing at the crest of a dune. One of them was holding a strung bow, an arrow in his other hand. He raised the bow and notched it. He aimed for his friends a little farther away. Syaoran barked a warning, but being in the form of a puppy did no good. His voice was not strong enough. He tried to transform into something larger but he could not tap into the power like before when he tried to become human. 'What the hell is going on?' He thought running faster, he veered and made for the man standing on the dune. He leapt up and caught him in the throat. The man screamed but it was cut short by Syaoran who ripped his throat out. He saw Hama and Kaho reach his friends so he hastened to catch up.

"Syaoran, why haven't you changed back?" Meilin asked him. He was about to communicate with her but realized that he could only do it with people who had magic so he told Tomoyo instead.

"Oh my," She said then relayed the message to Meilin.

"Oh Syaoran who did this to you?" Meilin asked him. He answered through Tomoyo again. "This is terrible." She said scooping Syaoran into her arms. She hugged him close while he squirmed. He could not tell Tomoyo he was choking because he was too busy trying not to.

"Meilin-chan, I think you're choking him." Tomoyo said when she felt his thoughts very faintly. Meilin loosened her grip but did not put him down.

Kaho examined Sakura and frowned deeply. "We need to get her back to camp." She said gathering Sakura into her arms. She put Sakura in the saddle and took the reins and led the horse along.

"I'll go warn the camp that we'll be having guests." Hama said and rode off ahead. Syaoran squirmed out of Meilin's arms and walked beside Kaho.

"_So did you come to a decision on your feelings yet?_" Kaho asked him.

"_Yes, I love her. You were right. But there is only one problem…_" He trailed off casting a glance at Meilin.

"_You're betrothed. You haven't told her yet have you?_" Kaho looked down at him.

"_No, I know that the longer I wait the worse it'll be but I'm afraid of what her reaction will be._" Syaoran said, he looked at the ground and continued to walk by her side. "_Did you know that she has a price on her head, it was issued by the Witch?_" He asked her. Kaho shook her head slightly. Kaho sighed and for a while they walked in silence. They soon reached the camp and were greeted by the entire tribe. Kaho led the horse to her tent lifted Sakura from the saddle and took her inside. Hama came up and picketed the horse to its spot on the picket.

"Come with me Li-kun." Kaho said, he followed her inside. Kaho placed Sakura on the bed and went to the tent flap and closed it. She came back and picked him up an placed him and Sakura's feet.

"_What are you going to do?_" Syaoran asked her.

"First I need to find out what she was poisoned with." Kaho said. She placed her hand on Sakura chest and inhaled deeply. Her aura glowed a faint silvery blue color and she took her hand away. "This is bad. She has been poisoned with a toxin that can only be cured with a-." She stopped.

"_A what?_" Syaoran asked her urging her to continue. Kaho smiled mischievously.

"A kiss from some one that loves her." She said. If Syaoran had been a person at the time he probably would have been a beet red color. "Since as far as I know you are the only one that loves her you're going to have to do it."

"_What are you serious? I can't do that Meilin will kill me if she found out. And then Toya-san will kill me twice if I did._" Syaoran rantedKaho smiled at him.

"You don't exactly have a choice. Would you rather have her die or you face your fiancé for saving her life?" Kaho asked him. "But if you plan on kissing her, we need to get you back to your normal form." She said. She picked him up and placed him in the middle of the tent. She stood before him and began chanting continuously. A few seconds later an unearthly wind whipped around them. Slowly Syaoran felt his D.N.A changing from that of a wolf to a human. His face lost all fur and his nose shrunk to its normal size and shape. His four paws became two feet and two hands. His tail disappeared. Fur on his head lengthened and became thicker. He became taller and when it was finished he was standing in the middle of Kaho's tent.

"Tank you Mizuki-san." He said.

"Don't thank me until you have helped her." Kaho told him.

Syaoran sighed and stepped toward Sakura. He lifted her head off of the pillow and took a deep breath. Kneeling he leaned in towards her. Slowly he brought his lips to hers in a soft kiss. For a moment his brain stopped working and he didn't want to pull away but he had to eventually. When he did Kaho placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled comfortingly.

"You can leave now Li-kun." Kaho said, he nodded and left the tent.

Sakura's mind: Sakura tried in vain to wake up but she couldn't move through the darkness. She remembered Syaoran's face he was holding her in his arms. For some reason his touch made her feel warm and happy. It made her feel safe to be held by him. When he let go she felt it, the happy feeling was gone but the warmth remained as if she was being carried by someone she knew for a long time. But there was not a single person in Clow that she knew for a long time. Later she felt the happy feeling again. Though she was not conscious deep down she knew that she was with Syaoran again. Seconds later something happened in the world of the conscious, it was important. At least she thought it was important. The warm feeling felt warmer and she wasn't happy; she was elated. When the feelings died down she saw light. Quickly she moved towards it but as she got closer she found that she could not break free of the darkness completely.

"I have to get out of here some how." Sakura said looking around for an escape route but saw none. When she saw the light grow she always seemed to be thinking about Syaoran. "Why Syaoran, why is he so important to me?" She asked. She didn't understand the fluttery feeling she felt when he looked at her or when she felt weak in the knees when he won Kero-chan for her. She knew that what she was feeling was related to something she once said but she simply didn't understand.

Back in the conscious world:

"So how is she doing?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran as he left the tent.

"Mizuki-san was able to find an antidote." He told her flushing a light pink. When it subsided he turned to Tomoyo. "Can I talk to you about something?" He asked her. Tomoyo nodded, ad he led her away behind Kaho's tent.

"What do you need?" She asked him

"Well, you've noticed my behavior these past few weeks right?" He asked her hesitantly.

"If you mean, stuttering like an idiot, staring into space for no reason, not looking Sakura-chan in the face, and winning her a stuffed animal? Then yes I haven noticed." Tomoyo said.

"Well I think, I'm in love with her."

"Let me guess, you want to pursue her but can't because of Meilin. Am I right?" Syaoran nodded. Tomoyo sighed. "Then you're going to have to tell her."

"I-I can't, if I did she would assume she came on to me or something. But Meilin doesn't realize that I only see her as a friend and nothing more."

"I understand that you don't want to hurt her, but by not telling her is going to hurt her even more." Tomoyo said placing her hand comfortingly on his shoulder. Syaoran sighed and stared at the ground.

"Fine, I'll tell her."

"You'd better. If you don't I'll do it myself." Tomoyo threatened. She walked away leaving Syaoran to wallow in his thoughts. After a while he returned to sit between Meilin and Toya. Normally Meilin would have instantly jumped at him, but for some reason she looked a little upset about his arrival. But he dismissed it. Meilin stood up and walked around Syaoran and Toya and sat on Toya's other side. Syaoran noticed and wondered if he was the only one who loved someone else.

**Chapter finished. SO what do you think? I know it is a little gay but I really couldn't think of anything else, I had ideas for the next chapter or two in my head, no the chapter at hand so it's kinda strange.**

**Review responses: **

**Stephie 23: Why do you want to know, you plan on turning Sakura in? No I'm just kidding the rice is probably 500000 yen.**

**Chloena: It's alright, but I was a little sad when you stopped reviewing.**

**Yongweeperson: I'm sorry if I was being mean, but you of all people should know that I am mean by nature.**


	13. Chapter 12: Memories

The Land of Dragons

Sakura Hanamoto

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet?" Syaoran asked Kaho who just shrugged. "It's been a week since I-." He trailed off not wanting to continue. Kaho smiled.

"Perhaps she hasn't awakened because of some type of conflict in her mind." She suggested. Syaoran sighed and left the tent. The tribe had not moved on until Sakura has awakened and was well enough to travel. He looked up at the blue sky; he did not like staying in one place for too long.

"Li-kun how's Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked him.

"The same. She doesn't even move to turn over on to her side or anything." He told her.

"Have you told Meilin-chan yet?" Tomoyo asked, Syaoran shook his head.

"Every time I try she ignores me and walks away. She always seems to be with Toya-san as well." He said looking at Tomoyo for the first time since their conversation began. Tomoyo smiled wanly, a pensive look in her eyes. Kaho pushed back the tent flap and beckoned to the pair.

"What is it Mizuki-san?" Tomoyo asked.

"We need to find out why Sakura-san is still asleep. I'm going to enter her mind, Li-kun you're coming with me." Kaho stated

"Why me?" Syaoran asked.

"Because, it is easier if I have someone that cares for her with me." Kaho explained. "Tomoyo-san, go get Toya-kun." She said, Tomoyo hastened to comply. A minute later, Tomoyo returned with Toya in tow.

"Why am I here?" Toya asked.

"I need your help come over here and take Sakura-san's hand." Kaho directed him. Toya picked up Sakura's left hand and held it in his own. "Li-kun, you take Sakura-san's other hand." Kaho placed her and on Sakura's forehead. Closing her eyes Kaho began the chant.

"Syaoran and Toya looked around in wonder. All around them stretched an infinite plain.

"Where are we?" Toya asked.

"We are in Sakura-san's mind." Kaho replied. Toya looked surprised.

"Why are we here?"

"To find out why she hasn't woken up yet." Syaoran supplied.

"So we're in the kaijuu's head?" Toya asked as Syaoran nodded.

"Quiet." Kaho commanded, Toya fell silent. A pinpoint of light appeared before them and was charging at them with incredible speed. Blinded, Syaoran shielded his eyes when the light receded he found himself looking upon a scene from years before.

Nadeshiko sat in a rocking chair cradling Sakura as a baby. A boy came running up to her.

"Who's that okaa-san?" He asked her. Nadeshiko smiled.

"This is your new baby sister Toya-kun." She said.

"Toya-kun?" Syaoran questioned glancing at Toya. Toya's eyes widened and he was breathing hard and was sweating.

"What's her name?" Toya asked. "She looks like a kaijuu." He added.

"Her name is Sakura. She's a very kawaii kaijuu." Nadeshiko told him. "When you grow up and otou-san and I aren't around, I want you to take care of her. Do you promise?" She asked.

"I promise." Toya said smiling. At that moment a tall man with auburn hair and glasses came into view.

"Hello Toya-kun."He said with a smile.

"Hi dad," Toya returned the greeting.

Toya stared in disbelief, now he understood. Now he understood everything. Why he recognized Sakura, how he ended up in Clow to begin with, why he grew up in an orphanage in Irontown, everything.

"I believe, we've seen everything we need to." Kaho said turning from the memory. "Come on you two." Syaoran turned from the memory and followed her. Toya was last to leave, he unwillingly turned away and followed Syaoran.

When they were back inside of the tent Toya was first to speak. "I understand now. The reason I recognize Sakura was because she's my sister." He said this in almost a whisper. Syaoran gulped when he heard this. 'Oh crap! I kissed his sister! I. Am. So. Dead!' He thought. He shot a glare at Kaho but turned to Sakura when he heard her stir.

"Onii-chan." She murmured opening her eyes slightly. Toya took her hand. Sakura looked up at him blearily.

"I'm here, it's alright." He said giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Li-kun, can I speak to you?" Kaho asked him. She held the tent flap open for him. They went outside ignoring the activities of the tribe.

"What is it?"

"It's about Sakura-san." Kaho paused before continuing. "The poison it's-unique, for lack of a better word. It hasn't left her body completely."

"What? I thought-." Syaoran began but Kaho cut him off.

"In order for it to leave hr body completely, you have to kiss her willingly." Kaho told him. Syaoran stared at her in disbelief. At that moment Toya stuck his head outside of the tent.

"When's dinner, the kaijuu wants to know." He smirked.

"I am not a kaijuu!" They heard Sakura yell indignantly. "You are mean onii-chan!" Yukito, Meilin, and Tomoyo appeared.

"Who's onii-chan?" Yukito asked.

"I'm the kaijuu's brother." Toya said with a sigh. He stumbled forward revealing a surly Sakura.

"I told you I. Am. NOT. A. Kaijuu!" She bellowed shaking her fists.

"It's about time you woke up Sakura-sama." Kero commented slyly/

"Yeah Sakura-chan, yo've been asleep for a week." Tomoyo added. Sakura smiled causing Syaoran's heart to flutter.

"Onii-chan, if you really are my onii-chan then how did you end up in Clow?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I remember it was your first birthday. Otou-san and I got jumped. I was knocked unconscious." He told them the story. "When I came to I was in an orphanage in Irontown. I spent the next ten years there. When you don't get adopted and you turn eighteen you're basically kicked out. I stayed in Irontown until Yukito was released. Then we left and have lived together since." He concluded.

"So-so that's why you seemed so familiar. Though I only knew you for a year." Sakura said excitedly. "Yay, I have an onii-chan and an okaa-san now!" She leapt into the air.

Two Day Later

"Finally we're here." Syaoran groaned, when they reached the wind temple. The group had found out that the temple guardian was Hama's daughter Ava. The tribe then decided to go with them to visit her.

"Li-kun, you don't sound very happy." Sakura pointed out. The tribe was only able to spare three horses so Sakura was riding side-saddle in front of Syaoran.

"Why would I be sad, with each temple we visit the closer we get to defeating the Witch." He said with a slight smile that made Sakura flush and avert her gaze. Syaoran glanced at Meilin who was snuggling closer to a blushing Toya. Syaoran smirked. 'It seems that I'm not the only one who's smitten over some one. Though in my case it's more like madly in love.' He thought. Turning his attention back to the girl in front if him, his heart beat escalated at the thought of how close she was to him. Syaoran pulled on the reins halting the horse. He dismounted and extended his hand towards Sakura. She took it and he helped her down.

"Thank you Li-kun." She blushed when he jokingly bowed to her. She removed her cloak and handed it to him. Sakura flashed him a sunny smile and went to each of her friends in turn and they all wished her good luck. With that she turned to the temple entrance.

"Good luck and be careful!" Syaoran called to her before he even realized it. He turned and saw Meilin sneaking off to find a place to avoid him. Sighing he followed her. "Meilin, we need to talk." He said. Meilin ignored him. "Fine, be that way, but just so you know, our engagement is off." He declared, this statement made Meilin stop in mid-stride.

"What did you say?" She asked quietly.

"I've seen the way you look at Toya-kun. You have no more interest in me than I do in you." He said. "Besides, I've found another." He added.

"It's Sakura-chan." She said flatly.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked. Meilin turned and nodded.

"That's okay, and I must say you're quite ambitious since Toya-kun doesn't like you much." Meilin said winking. "Good luck with Sakura-chan. Don't worry I won't say anything." With that Meilin walked off. Syaoran was surprised at her understanding.

Inside the temple

Sakura came to find that the temple was much cooler than the desert outside. A cool wind blew constantly, soothing her skin after the heat from outside.

"Who goes there?" A strong female voice called, echoing through the hall.

"It-it is I Kinomoto Sakura." She answered nervously. Sakura made to take another step when the voice spoke again.

"Remove your weapon." Sakura unbuckled her belt and placed it on the ground. "This trial is the longest by far. You are to spend thirty days alone in the desert. You must prove that you have the will and resourcefulness to survive on your own." She said. Sakura heard footsteps to her left and turned to see a girl about a year younger then herself appearing from the shadows. Sakura bowed to her. "Greetings Kinomoto Sakura-sama." She stepped forward and handed a dagger to Sakura, its hilt was decorated with intricate designs. "This is to be your only weapon." She said "Follow me." Sakura followed after her silently. They came to another hall branching off from the one they were in and turned into it.

Sakura found herself blinking into the sun. They walked on fir a bit when Ava suddenly stopped.

"You will be here in this spot for thirty days and you are not to leave unless you are hunting for food." She said. Ava turned and left Sakura standing in the middle of nowhere.

Ava came out of the temple carrying Sakura's katana. Sakura's friends came up to her.

"She is taking her trial. She needs to survive in the desert for thirty days. If anyone interferes, she will fail." Ava said simply, handing the katana to Syaoran she left the group to find her family.

"A month? That's a long time to be here." Kero said fanning himself with his wings.

"Well, we can only hope that everything will be alright." Tomoyo said. Syaoran stood silently praying to every god in the universe for Sakura's safety as he held her cloak and katana close.

**Hi, sorry for taking so long, but my baka onii-chan was always kicking me off of the computer.**

**Review Responses.**

**Stephie 23: **thank you and sorry I took longer than usual.

**Chloena: **thanks and yes I know, Sakura is injury prone.

**The True Queen of Hell: **thank you for the interesting song.

**Yongweeperson: **no problem, and I tried to update but my excuse is in the paragraph above.


	14. Chapter 13: Almost a Love Confession

The Land of the Dragon Gods

Sakura Hanamoto

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

"Two days, I've been gone for two whole fucking days." Sakura muttered. Since beginning her trial, she had taken to swearing more often. She stared up at the bright stars. A cluster of them formed Syaoran's image. "Why in the Silver Dragon's name do I keep thinking about him?" She asked herself. Sakura also had developed the habit of talking to herself. "Is it possible that I like him?" She asked. "No, why should I like him?" She turned over onto her side. "Maybe because, he is the hottest guy you've ever clapped eyes on?" Came her suggestion. "He isn't that good looking." She said firmly. "What in hellfire are you talking about, he is a major hottie. His eyes are sooo beautiful. That deep amber color you could stare into for hours." Sakura sighed.

"How are you doing Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran.

"I've spent the past forty eight hours with images of Sakura in my head, what do you think?" He asked her. Tomoyo giggled at this statement. "Every time I try not to think about her I end up thinking about her." He added.

"Well, love does weird things to people." Tomoyo said sitting down next to her friend. She recalled Sakura telling her that Syaoran had won Kero for her. Syaoran grunted and stood up. "By the way, I caught Toya-san and Meilin-chan snogging behind a tent. I was very tempted to yell out when's the wedding but I decided to be nice and walk away." She told him. Syaoran let out a laugh. He walked to his tent and flopped down onto his bedroll and fell asleep.

Sakura backed up and raised her dagger. She was attacked by a pack of coyotes in the middle of the night. Sakura lunged forward when a large male jumped at her face. She opened up a deep gash in its side. The other coyotes then charged at her. Sakura lunged and slashed and stabbed at every opportunity. When three more coyotes went down the rest decided to flee. She finished off the four she had mortally wounded and contemplated on what to do with the bodies. Her stomach gave a resounding grumble.

"Damn I'm hungry." She looked at the coyote bodies and involuntarily licked her lips. "What the hell? Any thing is good when you're hungry." She said. Picking up the bodies, she took them back to her insubstantial camp. She coaxed her fire to life and set to work skinning the coyotes. She set the furs aside and removed the bones of the coyotes along with the organs. "God, this stuff smells like shit. It'd better taste okay." She said wrinkling her nose. She stuck the meat onto a bunch of sticks she managed to gather. She set them close to the fire and looked at the skins. She turned them so the side of the skin that was against the flesh of the animal faced skyward. "Hopefully it'll dry." She said. Sakura picked up a long piece of wood. She bent it gently. "This would make a good bow, if I had arrows and a string. Sakura glanced at her skirt. "I'm sure Tomoyo-chan won't mind if I cut up the cloth." She said taking up her dagger and slicing away at her skirt until it reached just above her knees. She pulled on a loose thread on the scraps of cloth from the skirt and pulled it off to the desired length. Sakura then carefully carved the thickness of the wood to about as thick as her pinky. She carved in two notches at each end of the wood and strung it. Looking at her fire, she saw that it was dying. She threw in the smaller, and more crooked of the pieces of wood that she had.

Sakura sat down in the sand and stared off into the distance, her mind predictably wandered to thoughts of her amber-eyed shapechanger friend. "Maybe I do kind of like him." She said quietly. Sakura shook her head. "No I definitely love him." She corrected herself.

"I sure hope Sakura-chan's okay." Meilin said.

"Don't worry, the kaijuu should be fine. She's made of tough stuff." Toya comforted her. Meilin smiled up at him and kissed him.

"Will you two please get a room?" Syaoran asked them. Meilin gave him an angry look.

"Why don't you go away?" She asked.

"Maybe because we're in the middle of dinner?" He said. Syaoran turned to Tomoyo and whispered in her ear. "Those two creep me out. They're too…I can't think of anything."

"Alike?" She said. Syaoran nodded. He finished his dinner and went back to his tent.

"I hope you're okay Sakura, I miss you." He muttered. "And I love you." He added staring up at the ceiling of the tent. "Man I hope I'll be able to tell her someday." He said, an image of Sakura's bright green eyes popped into his head. "I wonder if she thinks of me as more than just a friend." He said. "I hope she does, it would be nice to be able to hold her my arms. Damn she's the most beautiful person I've ever met." He murmured closing his eyes.

Sakura sat up and did her best to ignore the annoying and insistent hooting of an owl. She looked around trying to find something else to focus on. Not even thinking about Syaoran helped her. Finally, she stood up and picked up her dagger. "Where are you, you annoying little bugger." She muttered. She closed her eyes and listened. It was coming from her left. She walked to her left and came to an enormous cactus plant. She looked at it up and down. The owl was definitely living in the cactus. She saw the hollow just below her head. She bent down and looked into it. A pair of golden eyes stared solemnly back at her. She raised the dagger and plunged it into the breast of the owl. "I'm sorry, but your feathers will be put to good use." She said pulling the owl out of the hollow of the cactus. She turned and was about to leave, when she saw something inside the hollow. Looking at it closely she saw a pair of eggs sitting in the nest. "Oh crap." She muttered. Adjusting her grip on the dead mother owl, she reached inside the hollow and carefully pulled out the eggs. "I'm not cruel enough to let you guys die." She said carefully cradling the eggs in her arm. She returned to her camp and wrapped the eggs in a coyote fur and placed it near the fire. She took the owl and soaked it in water. It had rained the day before and she managed to collect a large amount of water considering that she was in the middle of a desert.

When she pulled the owl out of the water she gently plucked the feathers from it. She grabbed the long straight sticks she had saved and carefully cut the feathers the correct way and attached the feathers to the sharpened sticks. "Now if only I had real points on my arrows." She said wistfully.

"Two weeks, it's been two weeks and I'm running out of food. And those eggs are about to hatch." Sakura said nervously. Sakura stared into the fire and she saw a pair of amber eyes staring back. She saw a smiling Syaoran, not that she knew what a smiling Syaoran actually looked like. As far as she knew Syaoran did not smile.

"Hi Sakura." The Syaoran in the fire said waving.

"Oh son of a bitch, now I'm hallucinating." She said turning away from the fire. She lied down on her bed of coyote furs and fell asleep.

_Sakura was in the dungeon again. This time, she was already in front of the wooden door with the barred window. "What could be in there that was of so much importance?" She asked._

"_Open the door and you shall see." The same voice she had heard in her first dream told her._

"_What if I don't like what I see?" Sakura asked._

"_Then you will die." The voice said. "And the same goes for lover boy there." It said. Sakura looked next to her and saw Syaoran standing next to her. _

"_Syaoran!" She cried happily. Syaoran looked at her._

"_It would not hurt to open the door Sakura." He said. Sakura stepped forward and reached fro the handle. She gave the door a tug and it opened with a loud creak. Blinking to adjust her eyes to the darkness inside, she saw the opposite wall. Something was written in blood there. _

"_Here lies, Fu…"And the dream ended._

Sakura sat up with a jolt. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "That dream, was it a continuation of my first one?" She asked. She heard a strange clicking sound. Looking for the source of the noise, she saw the eggs sitting by her fire. "Not now." She grumbled. Sakura walked over to the pair of small eggs. She crouched down to wait.

An hour later, one of the eggs cracked slightly. A beak appeared and she heard high pitched hooting. Sakura staid still. If she helped the bay owl, it would not grow properly. That much she knew. Soon the head appeared and the rest of the egg cracked and broke. Gently she moved the broken shells out of the way and lifted the chick into her hand. I cheeped noisily and looked up at her with great amber eyes. On its forehead and rather distinct white marking stood out on its black and brown plumage. It was shaped like a crescent moon. Sakura reached for extra bits of her food and cut it up as small as she could. Lifting it up to the chick's beak and eased it into its wide mouth. It swallowed it in one loud gulp and cheeped for more. Sakura continued to feed it in such a manner until it no longer begged. She dried its small feathers and cradled it in her arms to keep it warm.

"Now what to call you." She muttered inspecting the small bird. "Why not Tsuki? It fits." She said patting it on the beak. She turned to the second egg and watched it patiently. It had been shuddering for the past hour. Tsuki looked at the egg in fascination. "There are only a few problems with raising a pair off birds." Sakura said whispering to Tsuki. "I don't know how to fly or hunt the way you do. Maybe I can convince Syaoran to teach you." She said. Tsuki chirped happily at her and went back to watching the egg.

The egg now began to crack and another small owl popped out of the eggshell. Sakura repeated the process she went through with Tsuki. "Gods, you two eat a lot. At this rate I'll hate go hunt again. And it'll be harder with you two." She commented. The second owl looked exactly like Tsuki minus the white it bore on its forehead. It looked a bit like a splotchy star. "And now I dub thee Hoshi." She said giggling to herself. "At least now, I have some one to talk to." Sakura said. Hoshi and Tsuki were beginning to nod off as far as she could tell. She carefully held both owls in her arms as she laid down to sleep again.

_CHEEP! CHEEP! _Sakura opened her eyes to a rather loud sound. Turning her head she saw both owls hopping about trying to wake her up. Sakura sat up and fed them again. "Now I really have to find some food." She said. "Why don't I just set up traps?" She declared standing up. Picking up scraps of cloth from her tunic and skirt she made a cheap sling to carry both chicks in. She picked them up off of the ground and carefully placed tem inside. She grabbed her dagger and set off to start on her work.

"How much longer until Sakura can come back?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo.

"About two more weeks." She said. He groaned in frustration. He was getting very cranky without being able to see her fro two very long weeks. Syaoran stared up at the blue sky. Once or twice he could have seen a couple of clouds that looked like Sakura. Sighing he tried to stop thinking about the auburn haired beauty but no matter how much he tried his thoughts kept wandering back to her.

"God, I can't take it anymore." He said getting up. He changed form into a hawk and took to the air. 'Maybe I can get my mind off things with some hunting.' He thought ascending higher and higher. He came to the clouds and ducked into them. He looked down in search for something to tear apart. He spotted a pair of baby owl flopping about on te sand. Folding his wings he dove straight down.

Sakura heard Hoshi chirping frantically. Sakura looked up in time to see a hawk swoop down on her friends. Drawing her dagger she leapt forward and slashed at the bird of prey. The hawk let out an annoyed squawk and tried to get away from the furious girl. It flapped its wings and flew higher up. It flew off flapping as fast as it could.

"Don't come back or I'll kill you!" She cried to the retreating bird.

'Oh crap that was close, but why would Sakura be defending a pair of owl chicks?' Syaoran thought as he flew back to camp. He landed and turned back in to a boy and crumpled to the ground clutching his ankle. Syaoran winced and realized that Sakura must have hit him, and he didn't notice. "Damn she really learned how to use that dagger." He muttered healing his wound.

"What happened Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked.

"I went out hunting to get my mind off things. And as fate would have it, I ended up attacking Sakura's pets." He told her standing up.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran nodded.

"Damn bird, that'll teach it to mess with my Tsuki and Hoshi." She said cradling her animal friends close. Both birds stopped chirping and snuggled into her arms. She placed them back into there sling and continued working. Sakura dug out pitfalls and sacrificed son of her sharpened sticks to use to immobilize any animal that fell inside. She covered it with dirt and the like and headed back to camp to feed her feathered charges. "Well, I won't be eating for a few days." She said as she stuffed a piece of meat into Hoshi's mouth. Sakura continued to feed the birds until they were full. She looked up at the blue sky and watched the clouds drift past. "I wonder what Syaoran's doing. I hope everyone's alright." She whispered. Hoshi cheeped with drowsiness. "I miss him, but I'll see him in a couple of weeks." She said.

"You there shapechanger." Ava said pointing to Syaoran.

"What is it?"

"Go fetch Sakura-sama." She told him. Syaoran nodded and took to the air as a less intimidating animal.

"It's been a month already?" Tomoyo asked.

"I guess so, I hope Sakura-chan is well." Yukito said. Toya shrugged.

"Finally I can get out of this hell hole." Sakura said. She fed the rapidly growing Hoshi and Tsuki and stood up. She heard a yelping sound from the direction of her traps. "Well, looks like we'll be eating well tonight." She said. Picking up her dagger and scooping the owls into their sling she took off in that direction.

"Kuso, what the hell is this?" Syaoran asked himself. He looked at his arm and saw that the skin had been pierced with a sharp stick.

"There it is." He heard a female voice speak. Syaoran stood carefully so he wouldn't hurt his arm anymore than it already was. A shadow was cast over him and he looked up to see a female figure looking down to him. "What a person! Oh by the gods I'm sorry." She leapt into the pitfall and approached him. "Syaoran?" She asked.

"Sakura!" He cried in surprise.

"Oh crap I am supremely sorry about the sharp stick Syaoran." Sakura told him. She carefully stepped forward and pulled the stick out cleanly. "Hopefully you won't have any splinters." She said. Sakura's back chirped and Syaoran looked over her shoulder to see two sets of eyes staring up at him.

"Owls?"

"Yeah, I accidentally killed their, mother; I couldn't let them die so I adopted tem still as eggs so now I'm their mother." Sakura told him. Syaoran healed his arm and clambered out of the pitfall. Sakura followed after him.

"You do realize that they'll be dependent of you their whole lives right?" He asked her.

"That's where you come in Syaoran; see if you could teach them to fly and hunt they won't have to depend on me completely." Sakura told him.

"What makes you think they'll listen to me?"

"Look at your shoulder." Syaoran looked and saw Hoshi rubbing its head against his neck like a kitten. Syaoran gently lifted the chick from his shoulder. He looked at it. "It's a male." He said to her.

"Okay, Hoshi come on time to sleep." She said to the little bird. Hoshi hopped on to her hand and fell asleep in her sling. "Well let's get back to camp." She said grabbing Syaoran's hand.

"I'm here to bring you back, Ava-sama asked me to come and get you." He told her.

"I'll right I'll pack up and then we can go."

'Tell her now! You're alone with her so tell her.' A voice in Syaoran's head told him. "Sakura I have something to tell you." He began.

"What is it?"

"Um… I-," He began. Sakura gave him an encouraging smile. "I lo-," He said just when Tsuki gave a distressed chirp. Sakura looked about and saw a hawk swooping down on them. Sakura drew her dagger ready to defend her charges. Syaoran became a hawk and flew out to meet the other one. They met in a clash of feathers. Syaoran chased off the other bird and returned to the ground.

"What were you saying?" Sakura asked him.

"Nothing it was nothing." He told her a slight blush on his cheeks. Sakura sighed.

'Was he going to tell me that he loves me?' She thought. 'No why would her?' She asked herself. The two went back to her camp and Sakura packed everything.

Ava waited for Syaoran to return with Sakura. When she finally saw the pair of tem she smiled. She had monitored everything Sakura did. Sakura had done very well without any assistance, and had even, managed to begin raising a pair of owls.

"Welcome back Sakura-sama." She greeted her.

"Nice to be back." Sakura told her.

"It is time to receive the spirit of Volante." Sakura nodded and handed her things and the owls to Syaoran.

"Feed them every three hours. And don't let any animals try and hurt them." Sakura told him.

"Don't worry they are safe with me." He said smiling slightly. Sakura followed Ava farther into the cave leading to the temple. Syaoran went back to camp and was greeted be the others. "She is praying now, you'll get to see her tomorrow," He said. He went to his tent and left Sakura's things in there while he held the owls in his hands. "Hoshi and Tsuki are your names?" He asked.

Yes, we are brother and sister. Tsuki is the older one. Hoshi told him.

"Wait you can talk?"

Yes, we are not sure why but we can. You were trying to tell her that you loved her weren't you? Tsuki asked him. Syaoran nodded.

We wont' say anything to her about it Small Wolf. Hoshi said.

"Thanks." Syaoran said sitting on the ground and continued to converse with the brother and sister.

Sakura emerged from the temple looking happy, hungry but happy all the same. She smiled to Syaoran who was carrying both owls on his shoulders.

Hello, Cherry Blossom. How was your venture with the gods? Tsuki asked her.

"It went fine thanks." Sakura held up her wrist to show Syaoran an opal now hung next to the ruby and sapphire.

"Just one more temple to visit and it's on to the Isle of Shadows." Syaoran said. Sakura nodded and spotted her other friends and her older brother standing off to the side.

"So how about a nice meal?" Yukito asked her.

"Sounds great!" Sakura said licking her lips.

**All done, don't expect any updates until sometime in November, but you might get lucky. Thank you to my loyal reviewers.**


	15. Auhtor's Note

The Land of the Dragon Gods

Sakura Hanamoto

Author's Note

Hi everybody, I know I'm pissing you off by saying that I won't be updating until November but it is true. Once school starts I am basically forbidded to touch the computer unless it is for homework. In early or mid-Navember my first quarter finals begin fro three days. After those three days of hell I Have a weekend that I may be able to update then. Like I said if we all get lucky I might update sooner. And thank you to those who reviewed my last chappie!

CYA


	16. Chapter 14: The Final Spirit

The Land of the Dragon Gods

Sakura Hanamoto

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Hoshi, what are you doing?" Sakura asked the small owl.

I am trying to fly Cherry Blossom mother. He told her. Sakura sighed. Turning to Syaoran who was walking next to her guiding their horse she spoke to him.

"Syaoran it's time for their flying lessons." She told him. Syaoran nodded silently and handed her the reins to the horse and shapechanged into an owl. He got the attention of the brother and sister and began to teach them.

"Sakura-chan, you're staring." Tomoyo pointed out to her.

"I am?"

"Yeah, it's kind of obvious you know." Tomoyo told her.

"Oh, well I couldn't help it. Syaoran happened to be in my line of vision." Sakura told her.

"Right, sure he was. Syaoran was more off to the side Sakura-chan." Meilin told her. Sakura smiled slightly and began watching the struggles of Hoshi and Tsuki. They both dipped in the air constantly and Syaoran constantly had to catch them. They soon entered the Mysterious Forest and began to travel along a worn road.

"Where'd this road come from?" Yukito asked.

"Who knows? Maybe this road was used before people started to avoid the forest." Touya said.

"Why do they avoid the forest onii-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Strange things live in there. Some say the elves came here to hide when the Witch took over." Touya said with a shrug.

"I thought the elves were just a story parents told their kids when they misbehaved." Meilin said.

"Like I said, no one knows what exactly lives here." Touya said wrapping an arm around Meilin's shoulders.

"Syaoran you're back, how did the lessons go?" Sakura asked him.

Little Wolf father cannot teach. Tsuki said ruffling her feathers. Sakura giggled but stopped when she realized that Tsuki had called Syaoran father.

He is a terrible teacher. It's a wonder we learned anything at all. Hoshi added.

"Hoshi be nice, and don't insult Syaoran like that, your sister called him father, you should respect your parents." Sakura told him. Hoshi preened a wing and clicked his beak in indignation.

He is not my true father so why should I? Hoshi asked her.

"I'm not you true mother and you treat me with respect, so if you're gonna call Syaoran father you should respect him." Sakura scolded the rebelling owl. Hoshi gave a hoot of agreement and flew to Syaoran's shoulder and stayed there.

"So are you two raising the ugly devils now?" Kero asked Sakura.

"Yes, and don't call them ugly devils." Sakura said.

Greedy glutton, some guardian he is. All he does is eat and sleep. Hoshi muttered to Syaoran who gave a snort of laughter.

"Too true. I bet he doesn't have a real form, he's probably just a stuffed animal." Syaoran said. Kero had heard enough and opened his mouth wide and shot a fire ball at them. Sakura held up her hands and absorbed it. She dropped her hands to her sides and leaned against Syaoran to catch her breath. "Are you okay Sakura?"

"I'm fine; doing that just tires me out." Sakura smiled up at him and continued walking.

"Finally the last temple and then we head fro the Isle of Shadows." Yukito said. Everyone nodded as they entered the forest. They all fell silent as if any words would disturb the calm that surrounded the ancient forest. Sakura heard a twig snap and she immediately had her bow in hand an arrow ready to be fired.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked.

"I heard something; I think it's following us." Sakura said, Yukito cocked his crossbow. Syaoran heard a slightly hissing sound to Sakura's left and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the ground. Tomoyo let out a quite whimper and fell to the ground. Yukito fired in the direction of the hissing sound and was rewarded by the sound of a muffled grunt. Sakura rushed to Tomoyo's side and carefully plucked a small dart from Tomoyo's arm.

"That's the same dart you were hit with." Syaoran said when he inspected it.

"So what's the antidote?" Touya asked. Syaoran panicked, he had no idea what to tell him.

"Ummm….It, well…uhhhh." He started.

"Mizuki-san told me that the antidote was a very rare plant, only found in this forest." Sakura said. "It's called tesashi." She told them standing up.

"Okay, so where do we find it in this big ass forest?" Touya asked.

"I don't know, we're just gonna hafta look everywhere." Sakura said.

"What does tesashi look like?" Meilin asked.

"It's more commonly known name is cherry blossom." Sakura said. Everyone stared at her. "That was my expression when I heard it. Cherry blossom trees are common where I come from so I'm not used to it."

"Okay, I propose that we split up to find this plant." Yukito said.

"Okay, Syaoran and I will take Tomoyo-chan to look. Yukito-san you head off in the east. Onii-chan and Meilin-chan will go to the north. Kero-chan, make yourself useful and look in the south. Syaoran and I will search to the west." Sakura said. They all nodded and headed off in the direction they were told to look.

Onee-chan and I will fly on ahead to look. Hoshi said. Sakura nodded.

"Be careful, and don't over work yourselves." Sakura told them. The two owls flew off ahead of the three. Sakura and Syaoran pushed Tomoyo up onto their pack horse and Sakura mounted to keep Tomoyo from falling off of the horse.

"Before Eriol-sama took me in I lived in the western edge of this forest. I know a pack of wolves in the area. I can get them to help me, assuming that they remember me. It has been ten years." Syaoran said. Sakura nodded to him and Syaoran took off into the forest in the form of a wolf to find his old friends. Sakura moved the horse forward slowly and she traveled through the forest searching for the flower of her namesake.

XXXXX

Syaoran ran through the forest searching fro the pack of wolves he had befriended as a young boy. He sniffed through the brush and when he thought he caught their scent he followed it. Soon he came to the den where the wolves lived. The alpha male smelled him instantly and growled in warning. Syaoran barked quietly to him and returned to his human form. The alpha male bounded to him and sniffed Syaoran cautiously.

"It's only me, you remember me don't you, and you were just a little pup when I last saw you Katene." Syaoran scratched behind the ear and the wolf relaxed at the sound of Syaoran's voice. "I need your help, a friend of mine is hurt and we need to find the antidote, cherry blossoms. Are you willing to help me?" Syaoran asked the wolf. The wolf barked and awoke the rest of the pack. "Thank you." Syaoran said shapechanging into his wolf form.

XXXXX

"We're never gonna find it Touya-kun." Meilin said as they trudged on.

"We have to Meilin-chan; we don't want Daidouji-chan to die." Touya told his girlfriend as he scanned the area for any signs of the cherry blossom tree.

"I know, but the flower is so rare it's like finding a needle in a haystack." Meilin told him.

"Don't worry Meilin-chan, we'll find it." Touya gave her a comforting kiss and they continued moving.

XXXXX

"Is she calling me lazy by saying 'make yourself useful'?" Kero muttered as he flew through the vast forest turning his head right and left every few seconds. "They call me useless and lazy. You watch, I'm going to be the one to find that flower." He said, because he wasn't watching the area in front of him he crashed into a tree trunk and fell unconscious.

XXXXX

Yukito shoved some bushes aside as he searched. Wiping perspiration from his brow he blinked as his vision became blurred. Yukito pushed his glasses up his noose and his vision cleared. "This is impossible, how are we going to find something so small in such a large forest?" He asked himself. He continued to move occasionally stopping to listen for anyone following him.

XXXXX

"I hope Syaoran found his friends." Sakura said. Hoshi flew to her shoulder and nipped at her ear lob to comfort her. "Where is he? He should have been back already" Sakura looked around for any signs of Syaoran.

"You call?" Syaoran said from the ground. Sakura smiled and noticed an entire wolf pack around them. The horse shifted uncomfortably beneath her. She patted its neck to comfort it.

"Do you think you could go and look with them Syaoran?" Sakura asked him.

"Will you be okay by yourself?" Syaoran asked her.

"I'll be fine, if I run into trouble, I'll send Hoshi or Tsuki." Sakura said giving him a smile to ease his nervousness. Sakura dismounted and approached him. Katene sniffed her leg and wagged his tail in acceptance. Syaoran gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful." He said before running off into the forest, the wolf pack behind him. Sakura touched her cheek where he had kissed her.

"I wonder," She murmured as she took the horse's reins and led him off into the forest.

XXXXX

"I hope I find it soon, night's starting to fall." Sakura said as she carefully waded through some bushes. Suddenly she ran into something very solid. She looked around and saw a rather large gate. She saw the top, and off to her far right she saw the colorful pink of cherry blossoms. "I found, them the tesashi." She murmured. Looking at the gate she pounded her fist on it. A moment later a head poked itself out of the gate. The face had rather sharp features and the ears were pointy.

"What business does a human have with the elves?" The face asked.

"Please, I need some of the tesashi, my friend was poisoned and I need some for the antidote." Sakura said pointing to Tomoyo.

"What makes you think we would give a mere mortal human tesashi?" He asked.

"I am the chosen one; I'm in the middle of my journey to kill the Witch." Sakura told him, showing the elf her pendant and then the three jewels on her bracelet. The elf guard scratched his chin as if he were thinking.

"No. Chosen one you may be but you may not have any tesashi." He told her.

"Please, I don't want her to die."

"I'm sorry but the elves do not interfere with the affairs of men." He told her closing the gate in her face. Sakura sighed and sat down leaning her back against the wall and sighed.

"Now what am I going to do?" Sakura asked. Hoshi hooted. Sakura looked at the owl siblings and grinned.

XXXXX

"I'm sorry Sakura I didn't find it." Syaoran apologized. Sakura smiled at him and then to the wolf pack gathered around them.

"It's okay, I found it but there was only one problem." Sakura began.

"What was it?"

"The elves had the tesashi, I asked for some and they said no. So I had to resort to drastic measures." Sakura told him.

"And what are they?" Syaoran asked her.

"Stick around and you'll see." Sakura grinned at him. Syaoran fell silent and watched Sakura for a bit.

_"Tell her damn it! She's right, there just say it. It's only three damn words."_ His mind shouted at him. Syaoran sighed and turned to Sakura. "Sakura?"

"What is it Syaoran?" She asked him.

"I-I-I-I-I- lo-." Sakura heard a loud hoot and looked up.

"Here comes the drastic measures." She said. Syaoran sighed in frustration and relief but looked up to see Hoshi and Tsuki descending towards them. Hoshi and Tsuki laded on their shoulders and deposited three sherry blossoms each.

"Thievery?" Syaoran asked her. Sakura smiled sheepishly and stood up. She took out a bowl from one of the saddlebags that the horse was carrying and found a nice hard rock. Sakura placed the tesashi inside and pounded it up into a powder.

"Held Tomoyo-chan up for me." Sakura said. Syaoran picked up Tomoyo's limp form and held her that way. Sakura took a pinch of the powdered cherry blossoms and blew them into Tomoyo's face. Tomoyo sneezed once and fell asleep. "Can you find the others and bring them back?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

"Sure, I won't be long." He said standing up and shapechanging into a bat. He flew off through the night with Katene behind him.

XXXXX

"I give up! We're never gonna find it Touya-kun." Meilin said sitting on the ground.

"Me too, I don't know what the kaijuu is playing at but I don't think we'll find the tesashi." Touya sat down next to her and looked around. A wolf was sitting calmly on the ground near Meilin. In the tree above them a bat squeaked. The bat released its hold of the tree limb and landed on the ground as Syaoran.

"Gaki, why are you here?" Touya asked.

"Sakura asked me to come and find you." Syaoran said.

"But what about the tesashi?" Meilin asked him.

"I thought you gave up in searching?" Meilin stuck her tongue out at him. "Anyway, Sakura found it. Tomoyo's sleeping peacefully now." Syaoran reported patting the Katene on the head.

"Okay so what about Yuki and that stuffed animal?" Touya asked.

"I'm right here." Yukito said appearing from the bushes. He was holding Kero in his hands. "I found him asleep."

"I told you already, I was knocked unconscious!" Kero told him. The group laughed and Meilin and Touya stood up. Syaoran lead the group back to Sakura who was in the middle of an argument with the elf guard.

"You cannot camp here! Do you want to kill us all?" He asked.

"I can't leave until my friends come back! Besides I can hardly pick up Tomoyo-chan, so I'm staying here you baka!" Sakura screamed at him.

"If you stay here I'll tell his highness that we have an intruder on our doorstep."

"Well you can tell his highness that he can just shove it up his ass!" Sakura gave him the finger and went back to poking her fire. Only then did she notice that everyone had arrived.

"Where did you learn such language?" Touya asked her.

"Here and there." Sakura told him.

"Well it seems your companions have returned, I guess you can leave now." The guard told her slamming the gate shut. Sakura sighed and stuffed a piece of meat into Hoshi's mouth.

"We'll stay here until dawn, and then we're moving on to the temple." Yukito said.

"Fine with me, it'll give Tomoyo-chan time to rest." Sakura said, she was still mad at the unreasonable elf.

XXXXX

"Finally, the last temple." Meilin groaned. They approached the temple that was formed purely out of the surrounding trees.

"Welcome Sakura Kinomoto-sama." A boy around their age said bowing low. "My name is Asa, the guardian to the temple of Demetrius." He told them.

"Hello Asa-sama." Sakura bowed in return.

"Well follow me, its time to receive the spirit." Asa said turning his back and headed to the inside of the temple.

"What about the trial?" Syaoran asked him.

"Oh she passed last week." Asa told them.

"I don't understand."

"When Daidouji-san was poisoned, it was a test to see if you showed true loyalty to your friends." Asa told them. Sakura's blood boiled.

"You gambled with one of my friend's life just to see if I was worthy? Of all the trials, that one was the stupidest and the worst!" Sakura said.

"I know but it is the will of the gods." Asa told her. "Oh and I have a gift to you from the elves. They say that you can sure hold your own in a shouting match and they present to you this." He held up a bow made of yew and a quiver of arrows. Sakura gasped in surprise. She took the bow and looked up at Asa.

"Of every gift I have received, this one is by far the best." She said testing the bow's strength.

"I shall tell them so. Now come." Sakura handed the bow and arrows to Syaoran as well as her other weapons and followed Asa into the temple.

XXXXX

_Welcome chosen one._

Huh? Where am I?

_You are in the realm in which the gods reside._

Are one of the gods?

_Yes, I am Demetrius dragon god of the earth. My dear, before you will be able to summon the Silver Dragon, you will be tested once more. If you pass this test, you will become the Voice of the Silver Dragon._

What is the test?

_I do not know, no one does._

I see, so if I pass then I become the Voice, or whatever?

_That is correct, my daughter. We have not spoken in a long time._

Lady Nerissa?

_Yes we are all here._

Lord Ignatius, it is an honor to meet you.

_It is an honor to be talking to a beautiful spring flower such as yourself._

Thank you I am flattered.

_It is time my child._

Time for what lord Demetrius?

_To receive my spirit of course._

Okay, I hope to see you again, Lord Ignatius, Lady Nerissa, Lord Demetrius, and Lady Volante.

_As do we lady Sakura._

XXXXX

"I've done it!" Sakura cheered as she left the temple. Syaoran embraced, but let go quickly when he realized what he was doing. Touya smiled slightly at his sister's happiness, and Meilin and Tomoyo jumped up and down. Sakura was a silver and gold glow off to her right and Yukito and Kero were floating two feet off of the ground. The both of them were each enveloped in a pair of feathery wings and when the wings opened. A mane less lion with armor and an angel with silvery blue eyes stood before them.

"We are the guardians of the Silver Dragon." The mane less lion spoke. "I am Cerberus, or as you know me, Kero-chan or stuffed animal."

"I am Yue the guardian of the moon." Sakura bowed to them both.

"It is an honor to meet the guardians of his lord the Silver Dragon." Sakura said.

"As I am honored to be in the service of the chosen one." Yue said.

"So this is what the stuffed animal's real form looks like." Syaoran said examining Cerberus. "I hate to admit it but it's quite impressive." Kero had a smug look on his face.

"Time to go, we cannot delay any more." Touya said. Yue and Cerberus returned to their false forms and Sakura slung her new bow and arrow onto her back and left Asa to dissipate in the temple.

**And so ends another chapter. I really didn't think I'd finish this before school started, so we all did get lucky. Thank you to Cat Claw and Stephie23 for being as understandable as one can be. Oh and thank you to The True Queen of Hell, Lady Golden Flower, Stephie23, anime flower, iceboltmage, Cat Claw. And Chloena for reviewing chapter 13! That's the most reviews I've gotten for one chapter so far! Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san! Review please! **


	17. Chapter 15: Sakura's New Look

The Land of the Dragon Gods

Sakura Hanamoto

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don not own CCS or any of its characters! I said it so will you mother fuckers get off of my back about it! (This is my true personality so please don't take insult to it.)

Onto the Isle of Shadows!

"This is the port city of Imizou." Syaoran announced looking over the top of his map.

"All we have to do is find a captain crazy enough to take us there." Yukito said. They all nodded, not many people would have a death wish to sail a ship from the port all the way the Isle of Shadows.

"Wait a minute, what about Sakura-chan, she's still wanted by the Witch. Someone might recognize her." Tomoyo said.

"Oh yeah that's right." Meilin murmured.

"Tomoyo and I could use magic to change her appearance a little, but the most we could do combined is change her hair color and some of her figure." Syaoran told them.

"Okay, as long as you change me back afterwards." Sakura said. Touya was watching the heavy luminous clouds above.

"Looks like rain." He commented, and sure enough a few minutes later it began to rain hard. They all pulled on their hoods and continued to make their way to the port city. Before they entered they hid in a shadow for Syaoran and Tomoyo to fix up Sakura.

"Maybe if we cut her hair…" Tomoyo began, Sakura looked horror struck.

"Not my hair, I like it long." Sakura protested running her fingers through her loose hair. The elastic on the hair tie had been using when she arrived had long since broke.

"Well you'll look a lot different with it shorter so I agree." Syaoran said. Sakura sighed and pulled out her dagger. She handed it to Tomoyo who proceeded to cut it to her chin. Next when she turned around Syaoran and Tomoyo each placed a hand on her shoulders and began pouring their auras into her. Syaoran's hand was green while Tomoyo's was purple. Sakura's now short auburn hair became darker until it was jet black. Next a slight pain going throughout her entire body changed her figure and basic features.

Her chin was now a bit more prominent, sticking out a bit. Her shoulders were thinner, and her neck a little more slender. Syaoran and Tomoyo released their hold on her and Sakura looked down at herself.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"If your mother saw you, she probably wouldn't recognize you." Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled.

"The only thing we couldn't change was your eyes." Syaoran said. Sakura nodded and pulled her hood up and pulled it low over her eyes. The stepped out and nodded to Meilin, Touya, and Yukito.

"So the kaijuu has a new look now." Touya said examining his sister; she certainly looked thinner beneath her cloak. They entered the port city under the cover of darkness and rain. They wandered down the main street until they came to tavern. Touya and Yukito turned to the three teens.

"We'll go inside to find someone who'll take us. You three find a place for us to stay for the night." Yukito told them. Syaoran nodded and led the three girls along, as well as the pack horse and looked for a promising place to sleep fro the night. They came to an inn and knocked on the door. A shabby looking woman answered.

"What cen ah do fo' ya?" She asked them.

"We're looking for a place to stay for the night. Two rooms preferably, and a stable." Syaoran told her.

"Sorry we don' have eny rooms lef' or a stable." She said. She closed the door and Syaoran sighed. They moved onto the next inn and the result was the same. This process continued until they came to an inn near the wharf. An old man who smelled strongly of liquor answered.

"Wha' cen ah do fo ya kids?"

"We need two rooms and a stable." Syaoran told him.

"Well you're in luck, ah got two room lef' and ah haf a stable ou' back." He told them. Syaoran smiled and the girls entered while Syaoran put the horse in the stable. They found their rooms and the girls took one. Syaoran dumped his things inside the other room.

"I'm going to tell Touya-san and Yukito-san that we found a place to stay." Syaoran said. Tomoyo and Meilin nodded.

"Can I go with you Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"Umm…sure." He said. Sakura and Syaoran headed out the door and they left the shabby inn. Sakura kept her hood up to protect her head from the rain, and to keep anyone form seeing her eyes in case they recognized her. They soon came to the tavern Touya and Yukito had entered. "Do you mind waiting out here?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't mind, I'll be fine." Syaoran nodded and entered the noisy tavern. Sakura stood outside waiting calmly until a hand reached out and grabbed her by the shoulder. "What the hell?" She was pulled into the shadows and came face to face with a tall man with the strong smell of ale in his mouth.

"You're kinda cute." He said. He pulled Sakura's hood off and was met by a fierce glare. The man hesitated for a moment then through her against a wall knocking the wind out of her. Sakura attempted to cry out for help but he covered her mouth with his hand and then tugged at her shirt. He slipped his other hand underneath it and Sakura bit the hand that was covering her mouth. "You bitch"! He cried raising his arm to strike, just then a dark blur flew over Sakura and struck the man knocking him off of her. The dark blur turned out to be large brown dog. Sakura recognized it immediately as Syaoran. Syaoran lunged at the man bowling him over. Syaoran ripped at the man's throat and the man let out a short scream before he died.

"Thank you Syaoran." Sakura said getting to her feet. Syaoran growled and continued to rip at the man's limp body. "Syaoran?" Syaoran ignored her and continued to mutilate his victim. "Syaoran stop it!" Sakura cried. Syaoran barked at her and slowly advanced. He lunged but missed. Sakura wrapped her arm around his neck and held his jaws together with her hands. "Syaoran, calm down. It's me Sakura, please return to the man you are." Sakura whispered as he struggled in her grip. "Syaoran, please, come back to me." Syaoran's struggles slowed until he remained docile in her grip. He faded in to a boy again and embraced her.

"Thank you Sakura." He whispered.

"What happened?"

"It's part of my shapechanging abilities. If I loose myself to my animalistic side, I'll become that animal for the rest of my life." He explained to her.

"But then how did you come back?"

"You brought me back Sakura, if you had not been there I would still be a dog right now." He told her. He let go of her and looked into her eyes.

"I'm glad you're alright then. "Sakura said leaning against his chest. Suddenly she began to cry silently.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"I'm weak; I couldn't even defend myself against some horny drunk." She muttered. Syaoran hugged her again drawing her close.

"You're not weak, you were defenseless, and he was much larger it's understandable why it would happen." Syaoran said.

"Even so…" She began; Syaoran silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"Don't you even think it, you are one of the strongest people I know Sakura, please never think yourself as weak, and you are far from it." Syaoran told her. "And if you ever needed to be protected, I will always be there for you, no matter what." He said. Sakura forced a smile and wiped her tears away. She stood up and Syaoran followed suit.

"Thank you Syaoran." Sakura said wiping the dirt form her skirt.

"You're welcome, come on we need to get beck to the inn now. Touya-san and Yukito-san were just leaving when I told them." Syaoran said taking her hand. They walked back to the inn and came inside to the sight of a scowling Touya.

"Where were you two?" He asked them.

"Onii-chan, well…uhhhh." Sakura began.

"I was looking for Sakura she wandered off and I had to find her." Syaoran said. "Don't be mad at her." Syaoran told Touya.

"Fine, but if anything happened you both are in a lot of trouble." Touya said. Sakura and Syaoran nodded and went up the stairs to their rooms.

"Night Syaoran." Sakura said giving him a kiss on the cheek. This action made Syaoran and Sakura blush and she hurried into her room. Meilin and Tomoyo were already asleep. Sakura crept over to her bed and fell asleep.

The Next Day

"Were you able to find someone onii-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, all the captains were too damn drunk so we really couldn't get a real answer outta them." Touya told her.

"So now what?" Syaoran asked.

"I cen take ya." The old man that owned the inn quipped.

"You sure?" Yukito asked him.

"I'm sure, ah wen' to the islan' once, I' was 'orrible." He said. "Bu' since you kids are tryin' to save the worl' than ah guess ah coul'." He said.

"Really?" Sakura asked. The old man nodded. "Thank you!" She cheered.

"Name's Mel." He said.

"Thank you very much Mel-san." Syaoran said shaking Mel's hand.

"No problem kid, anythin' for three lovely ladies." He said. Touya and Syaoran bristled at this comment. Mel noticed and shook his head. "Sorry, didn't know any of ya were together." He said. "Anyway, get yer stuff, I'll have me boat ready at the docks in a few minutes." He said walking away. The six of them shrugged and went to grab their supplies.

"What in 'ellfire is tha'?" Mel asked. Loud screaming was coming from the edge of the town. Syaoran rose in the air and returned.

"The Murgo, looks like the Witch decided to make one last attempt to stop Sakura on land." He said. Sakura nodded.

"You guys go ahead and take off, Syaoran and I will handle this." Sakura said.

"But what about you?" Kero asked.

"We'll take care of the Murgo." Sakura told him.

"Not without me or Yue." Kero said.

"Fine." Yue stood next to Cerberus and the stood behind Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura reached for the opal on her bracelet and pulled it off. "Oh goddess of wind, lend me your spirit! Goddess of wind, Volante, I summon thee! Lend me you spirit!" She called throwing the opal into the air. A pastel colored dragon burst from it and bore down on Sakura entrapping her in its coils. Great wings spread from her back and with one beat she was in the air. Yue and Cerberus were just behind her. Syaoran shapechanged into a large bald eagle and Sakura drew her bow and an arrow. Notching it she took aim and fired. The arrow hit home and struck one Murgo going straight through it and striking the one behind it. Cerberus and Yue fired crystals and bursts of flame while Syaoran dove in and tore at them with his talons. After a while the Murgo began to fire back. Sakura stretched her hand out. "God of fire, Ignatius!" She bellowed. A wide stream of fire came form her palm and took out a score of Murgo. Soon there was only a few Murgo left who decided to run. Sakura felt a rush of exhaustion hit her and she immediately flew to meet the rest of the group on the boat. She flapped her wings furiously to reach the deck on time. As she went into a dive her eyes closed and the wings disappeared from her back. Before Yue of Cerberus could react Syaoran had already caught her in his bloody talons. He sat Sakura down and landed next to her changing back into a boy.

Is Cherry Blossom okay? " Hoshi asked Syaoran.

"She'll be fine, she's just tired." Syaoran said picking Sakura up and carried her off deck into the cabin thingy and setting her down on a bed. Hoshi and Tsuki landed on Sakura's chest. "You won't always be able to do that. Once you get too heavy, you'll make her suffocate." Syaoran said.

I think not Little Wolf father. Tsuki said. Syaoran shrugged and sat on the bed next to the one Sakura was in. He lay down and stared up at the ceiling. Eventually he fell asleep.

Later on

"Li-kun, Sakura-chan wake up!" Tomoyo said from the door.

"What is it Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked.

"A storm's coming! We need you two on deck!" She said closing the door. Syaoran shook Sakura awake and told her what was going on. The headed for the door and as they reached it a large wave struck the boat causing them both to be thrown backwards. Syaoran hit the wall and Sakura hit Syaoran. Syaoran reached for a beam for support and wrapped his other arm around Sakura to keep her form falling over.

"Come on!" He said slowly making his way to the door. The boat pitched again and they were thrown against the door and flew out onto the deck. Sakura stood up slowly and looked around. Sleet pounded the deck making it very slippery, Wind ripped at the sails and large waves made the boat pitch from side to side constantly. Syaoran got to his feet and grabbed onto the mast to keep himself steady. From the crow's nest Yukito held on tightly trying to see ahead.

"It's too dark! I can't see anything!" He yelled to Touya and Meilin who were trying to keep the steering wheel from turning with the wind.

" 'old 'er steady!" The old man called to them from the front of the boat. Tomoyo was trying to furl the sails using magic, but the wind was too strong. Syaoran rushed to her side and helped her. Sakura and Kero were trying to keep the rudder in place but the currents were too strong. A strong wave struck the boat causing Sakura to fly out and into the torrential waters.

"Sakura!" Kero called. Syaoran saw Sakura fall and quickly jumped over board. Changing into a dolphin he swam through the water searching for Sakura. Sakura was sinking farther down and she reached for her bracelet. She couldn't tell which jewels were which so she could not find the sapphire. Suddenly she felt something bump against her hip. Struggling to open her eyes she saw a blurry shape swimming around her. On impulse she reached out and grabbed its smooth skin. It immediately shot upward and they reached the surface. Sakura gasped for air and saw the outline of the boat through the flashes of thunder. She swam towards it and she saw a dolphin swimming beside her. She called to the boat.

"Hey!" She screamed. A rope was thrown over the side of the boat and she grabbed hold. Behind her the dolphin clasped the rope in its teeth. Everyone on board hauled Sakura and the dolphin up and Sakura scrambled over onto the boat, Syaoran followed her. "Thank you Syaoran." She said. Syaoran nodded. Sakura stood up slowly and saw that the storm was clearing. Slowly the sun broke through the blanket of clouds.

"Land! There's land up ahead!" Kero called. They all looked around and saw an island directly in front of them.

"Is that it?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nope, that can't be it, if it were the sun wouldn't be shining." Mel said.

"Then what island is it?" Yukito asked. Syaoran went and grabbed the map from his bag. Looking at it briefly he gulped.

"That island isn't even on the map, we must have been blown of course during the storm." He said.

"Oh no, now what do we do?" Sakura asked.

"We need to go ashore, the ship need to be repaired." Mel told them.

On the island

"No matter what, don't eat anything. We don't know if it's dangerous or not." Syaoran said.

"Too late Li-kun." Tomoyo pointed out. Touya and Meilin had just gulped down some berries growing on a bush. They stood there for a moment watching and waiting. Touya's face became flushed and he weaved dangerously. He saw Meilin and moved towards her. He let out a sigh and fell to the ground crushing Meilin with his weight.

"Damn it, you'd think he'd have some common sense in him." Sakura muttered staring at her brother. Tomoyo plucked a berry from the same bush and smelled it.

"It doesn't smell bad, but it obviously can do some harm." She concluded. She saw a straight piece of wood sticking up out of the ground. She pulled on it and it came out. On the other end was a sign. Sakura read it.

"Do not eat this plant, for its properties can make one tired and sleepy, in three moonrises will the effects wear off, but beware if two beings were to eat it simultaneously then they are doomed to ma…" She stopped there.

"What is it?" Kero asked.

"I'd rather not read it." She said. Everyone looked at it and turned a pasty white.

"What do we do then?" Syaoran asked.

"Does the sign say anything else?" Mel asked them. Sakura shook her head.

"That's all it says."

Mother, would you like us to search for an antidote? Tsuki asked.

"Sure, though I doubt it'll do much good." Sakura said. She sat down on the grass and sighed. This island excursion wasn't going to be a fun one.

**Hiya! Yay, I got to update! Thank god! Now I can make all my reviewers happy! Anyway um… I have a history and Spanish project to work on so I won't have anytime for a while. Also I was going to try and update at the school's computer lab, but is blocked by the administration under the category of "forum". So yeah that's all. I'm also planning on a sequel, review and tell me if you want one, more info in my profile.**

**Review replies:**

Sorry but the owls have a smaller role in this chapter, and it'll probably get smaller as it goes along.

I'm glad to be able to update. And I'll try my best in school.

Not much happened here but I sort of had writer's block.

Thank you for doing that, but I'm glad to know that I made some one happy.

Be happy while you can, really I'm trying to do my best to update but don't let your hopes rise too high.


	18. Chapter 16: Grief

The Land of the Dragon Gods

Sakura Hanamoto

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Well, we averted that crisis." Tomoyo remarked. Everyone nodded. Touya and Meilin lay on the sand sleeping peacefully, both of them sporting small bumps on their heads.

"Hoshi, Tsuki where'd you guys go?" Sakura asked. No answer from the owls. "Syaoran, do you think you could go find them?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded and changed into a hawk and took off. Sakura sighed; she really loved the owls though they could get a little annoying at times. But they were useful.

"Hoshi and Tsuki will be fine, I'm sure of it." Tomoyo said to comfort her.

"Thanks Tomoyo-chan, but I can't help it. I'm so attached to them." Sakura said shrugging. Yukito pushed his glasses back up and looked around. Suddenly his eyes closed and wings sprouted from his back.

"What is it Yue?" Kero asked.

"Danger is approaching." Yue answered. Kero nodded and turned into his true form as well. Sakura drew her bow and notched an arrow to it. Yue followed suit. Tomoyo readied her small staff while Mel stood guard over the pair of sleeping people. An immense roar sounded through the nearby forest.

"What was that?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura heard a crashing sound and aimed in that direction. A large bear broke through the brush and rushed at Sakura. She fired the arrow and struck it in the shoulder. It continued its charge. Yue picked up Sakura and Cerberus charged the bear. Cerberus wasn't large, but he wasn't exactly light. He had the bear pinned to the ground with ease. Slowly the bear calm and it faded and shrank.

"Syaoran!" Sakura jumped out of Yue's arms and rushed towards the unconscious boy. Cerberus moved out of the way and Sakura knelt beside him. "Syaoran! What happened?" She asked him. Shaking him gently a small piece of paper fell out of the folds of his cloak. Sakura picked it up and looked at it. A strange seal was drawn on it. It looked vaguely familiar.

"S-Sakura?" Syaoran whispered. Sakura took her eyes off of the seal and looked at the boy with the amber eyes. "I'm sorry," He whispered. Holding up his hand he opened his fist a few soft feathers fluttered in the breeze. Sakura knew immediately, whose feathers they belonged to.

"No, no." Sakura shook her head, not wanting to believe it. "No, I can't believe it, I won't." She muttered. Her short black hair fell over her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Sakura." Syaoran whispered. He wrapped his arms about her shoulders to comfort her. Sakura's shoulders were shaking.

"I'll-I'll kill her! She took them away from me!" Sakura cried out. A wall of branches and roots surrounded her, knocking Syaoran back. From within the wall they could hear Sakura sobbing quietly.

"Li-kun, what happened?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran.

"I went searching for them, Hoshi and Tsuki. I found them, what-," He stopped not wanting to finish. Tomoyo placed her hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"Go, on."

"What was left of them." He whispered quietly. "When I saw their carcasses, I went into a rage, I almost lost control."

"You did lose control Li-kun." Tomoyo told him. Syaoran fell to his knees and stared at the ground.

"That bitch! It's her fault, I know it is! She's making everyone around me suffer! I swear with every fiber of my being that I'll ensure that Sakura finishes her off." He said. "Even, if it means that I have to sacrifice myself." He said.

XXXXX

An old woman walked up to Eriol's home. She pounded on the door. It opened and light flooded her eyes, though it did not affect her. "When the land of dragons is in great peril a simple girl from a distant land will come forth to deliver us…Gifted beyond her own comprehension, she will rise above all to save those she loves. Holding the power of the Great Dragons, the one who loves her strongest will pay the ultimate price to ensure her victory." The woman slumped over into Eriol's arms. Eriol brought her inside and lay her down on a bed in an extra room.

"The prophecy, she recited it. But it was different." He muttered. Hurrying to his study he grabbed a book off the shelf and flipped to the right page. He stared in fright. "No, it's changed. The prophecy has changed." He took a step back. "It's not possible." He murmured.

"On the contrary it's quite possible." A voice spoke from the doorway.

"Kaho, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I sensed it, the change."

"But how did it, why?"

"Because of a vow, some one has recently made." She said.

"But, who?"

"I think you know, you just won't accept it." She said.

"No, not Syaoran?" Kaho nodded.

**See, I promised I'd update in November. Be happy peoples! Okay a short-ass chapter, but it was all I could think of. Anyway thanks to BlueMeteorGirl, Anime Flower, stephie 23, Modoki Mokona, Chloena, and two new reviewers: fantomu, and Walking Green Cucumber for reviewing. No more updates until December. I have to work on a huge history project.**


	19. Chapter 17:Almost There

The Land of the Dragon Gods

Sakura Hanamoto

Chapter 17: Almost There

"Where are Li-kun and Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"They're below deck. They've been isolating themselves since Hoshi and Tsuki died." Yukito told her.

"I hope they'll be okay." Meilin said. Since the effects of the plant had worn of and they had set sail again Touya and Meilin were permitted to remain conscious.

"Don't worry, those two are pretty tough. But what does worry me is what they're doing down there." Touya said.

XXXXX

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked. They sat on two cots facing each other.

"What is it?" Came the reply.

"Is it true? About what you said?" Syaoran didn't answer. "Would you really be willing to die just so I can kill the Witch?" She asked him.

"Yes," He answered shortly.

"But why?"

"Why?" He echoed. Syaoran slipped off the cot and knelt before her. "Because not only is she willing to kill everyone we love, but she will, if it hurts us. And she's kill you as soon as look at you. I would die than see you get hurt." Sakura tried to smile.

"I wouldn't want you to die." Sakura told him, her voice hardly louder than a whisper. Sakura's heartbeat increased. She could hear it pounding in her ears. Syaoran managed to crack a miniscule grin.

"I'm disposable; I'm only here because you needed a guide and bodyguard." He told her.

"But you never seemed like you didn't want to be here." Sakura said.

"I was at first. But then I realized that I was glad I came, despite the fighting and danger." Sakura smiled a bit. "I care about you Sakura, and it would kill me is anything were to happen to you." He told her cupping her chin in his hands. The atmosphere became tense and Sakura was finding it hard to breath. Their eyes met and slowly they leaned forward. One of Syaoran's arms left her chin and wrapped around her waist and pulled Sakura closer. Their lips were about to meet when a knock sounded at the door.

The couple quickly pulled apart and tried to compose themselves. Sakura did her best to hide the blush that graced her cheeks, only to fail. Tomoyo opened the door and stuck her head inside.

"Yukito-san spotted another island. We need you two on deck." She told them. Sakura nodded and stood up. Syaoran followed her, giving Tomoyo a scathing look.

"Could you have waited one more minute?" He asked.

"Sorry, but Touya-san was getting suspicious." Tomoyo told him. Syaoran sighed and walked up to Mel.

"It makes no sense, the island we were at and this one weren't here when I went to the Isle of Shadows." Mel said.

"Maybe She created them to hinder our journey." Syaoran suggested. Mel nodded as he watched the new island approach.

XXXXX

Soon the group stepped onto the beach and took in their surroundings. Syaoran wandered towards the nearby forest and attempted to see into its dark depths. Kero froze. "Something's here," He muttered before transforming into his larger form. Syaoran leapt to his left just as a crimson blast of energy shot out of the forest. Cerberus retaliated with a blast of flame from his mouth. The two attacks clashed and canceled out. Cerberus charged into the forest and let out an immense roar that made the ground shake. Tomoyo fell over from the tremors and the others sat down so they wouldn't fall over. The sound of splitting wood caused Sakura to look towards the tree line. Cerberus flew out of the trees and landed in the water. A panther like creature with butterfly wings on its back appeared and aimed another attack at Cerberus. He took to the air and charged full force at the panther-butterfly. They crashed to the ground and clawed at each other. Cerberus fired a close range ball of flame at his opponent knocking it backwards. The panther creature got to is feet but made no move to retaliate.

"I surrender." It said bowing its head in defeat. Everyone stared at it in surprise.

"Who are you anyway?" Cerberus asked.

"Oh, forgive me. My name is Spinnel Sun; I am the guardian of this island." He said bowing his head again.

"Why'd you attack Cerberus?" Sakura asked Spinnel.

"Being this island's guardian, it's only natural to attack, if I had known the Chosen One was a member of his party I would not have attacked. I feared you worked for the Witch." Spinnel explained.

"It's okay, you didn't mean to. You were just doing your job." Sakura said.

"Milady is too kind. So, therefore as a token of my apologies, I welcome you all to dine with me tonight, and stay for as long as you wish." He said.

"Who's to say we're not on the menu?" Touya muttered.

"Please kind sir, I have no intention on eating this land's savior and her friends." Spinnel said. Touya gulped, he didn't think anyone one had heard him.

XXXXX

"So what's for dinner?" Yukito asked.

"Well, I have venison, I'm sure you will enjoy it." Spinnel said. He moved to a different past of the cavern her lived in and picked up some deer meat. He threw it into a large cooking pot and chop up some vegetables. He threw those in as well. Soon the entire cavern smelled like stew and everyone's mouth was watering.

"How much loner until it's done?" Kero asked Spinnel.

"It's almost done, be patient." He answered. He stopped stirring and lifted his nose to the wind. "There's an intruder. You, shapechanger." He said nodding toward Syaoran. "Keep stirring this until it's done." He said this as he left the cavern.

XXXXX

Spinnel landed on the beach and looked around. The smell was foul, and unpleasant. Suddenly an arrow pierced his shoulder. Roaring in pain he saw three score Murgo standing on the beach. He fired a crimson blast and lunged at them. He brought down only five. "Damn, there's too many. I have to warn them." He muttered. He took flight, several arrows pierced his wings. He roared with rage and crashed to the ground. The Murgo surrounded him and shot him full of arrows and drove swords into his body. 'This is an honorable way to die.' He thought as the world became dark.

The Murgo leader commanded his troops and they set out through the forest. Hacking down trees and crying Murgo war cries.

XXXXX

Syaoran stood at the caverns mouth watching the area. Something wasn't right, he could sense it. From the trees an arrow shot towards him. He dodged at the last minute. The arrow struck Mel through the head. "Mel-san!" Sakura cried running to the grizzled old man. He was dead.

"We have to get out of here!" Syaoran said. It was too late, the Murgo had arrived. He ran to Sakura and took her hand. "Come on!" He helped her to her feet while everyone prepared to fight.

"Get Sakura-chan to the ship, we'll catch up!" Meilin said. Syaoran nodded and together, he and Sakura ran into the forest. The Murgo surrounded Sakura's friends and they were all knocked unconscious easily.

XXXXX

Sakura and Syaoran made it back to the ship and had gotten on board. "Where are they?" He wondered out loud. Sakura gulped nervously.

"Do you think they're okay?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Syaoran walked towards the ramp.

"Where are you going?'

"I'm going to help them." He answered. Sakura grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave me alone." She told him. Syaoran smiled. He pulled something from around his neck and pushed it into her hand.

"I promise I'll come back." He told her. He kissed her on the cheek and ran down the ramp. "Take off without me okay?" He called back before shapechanging into a wolf and bounding into the forest. Sakura looked at the item he'd given her. It was a dark brown stone on a red chord. Sakura threw it around her neck and went to raise the anchor. It was difficult to do but with some help from the water and wind she had it raised in a few minutes. She climbed the masts and lowered the sails. She ran to the steering wheel and with the help of a gust of wind she was on her way to the Isle of Shadows.

"Syaoran, come back soon." She whispered as Spinnel's home faded from view.

XXXXX

Syaoran made it to the cavern and found no one there. He searched for Tomoyo's scent, he found it and followed it to the beach. His friends were being loaded onto a ship all of them unconscious. A fierce bark ripped from his throat and he charged in. He was taken down quickly by some very large Murgo. There was nothing he could do. 'Sakura, please be careful.' He thought before he blacked out.

_Hi people! Sorry my updates are getting shorter and shorter but, writer's block kicked in. HEHE. Anyway, this chapter wasn't that great, but review anyways! To answer a reviewer's question on what happened to Sakura in last chapter with the wood and stuff. The power of Demetrius kicked in and did that to isolate her. Hope that helps. Thank you to: Stephie 23, Sakura-and-Syaoran-Li, darkazureblossom, Anime Flower, Chloena, and the Supernaturalist for reviewing._


	20. Chapter 18: Reunion

The Land of the Dragon Gods

Sakura Hanamoto

Chapter 18

**Authors' Notes: Oh My GOD! It's been so long since I updated. Damn, where had the time gone? Anyway thank you everyone for being so patient, although I'm sure a couple of you wanna murder me. " Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter and any others chapters: Chloena, Lovewish, darkazureblossom, BlueMeteorGirl, x3forgott3n dreamz, caliecookie1991, daisuke-jade-blossoms, and finally Killing 'me' softly29. Thank you all for your support! Hopefully I'll update before Spring Break is over, but don't get your hopes up. So now I shall leave you all to enjoy the fruit of my labor. Now to what you have all been tearing your hair out for! Chapter 18!**

Sakura struggled to keep the boat on course, but the strong winds kept pushing her away from her destination. "Dammit, wish I had known the damn island's always surrounded by a storm." She muttered as she gripped the wheel tightly. A strong wind knocked her down, and she cursed again. A flash of lightning revealed enormous boulders looming in her path. "Crap!" She cursed again. She ran into the cabin and grabbed her quiver and bow. Strapping them on, she ran to the side of the boat and jumped into the icy waters. The torrential waters pulled her this way and that. Sakura reached the surface and took in a breath before another wave engulfed her. She rolled about beneath the water, and slammed into some sharp coral. Her shirt tore, and it pierced through the skin of her back. She nearly opened her mouth, but stopped her self before she filled her lungs with water. Sakura made her way to the surface and tried to see the Isle of Shadows. A bolt of lightning streaked across the sky revealing the great pyres of the Witches' fortress. Sakura swam towards it ignoring the stinging pain running through her body.

XXXXX

The Witch scowled in disapproval at her subordinates. "Captain," she summoned the head of her Murgo warriors.

"Yes your highness?"

"Did I not tell you to bring me a girl with green eyes?" She questioned.

"Yes, your highness you did."

"Then why is she not here?"

"Beggin' your pardon my lady, but there was no girl with green eyes." The captain told the Witch. The Witch growled angrily. She snapped her fingers and two servants appeared.

"Naoko, Nakuru, take our guests to the dungeons." She commanded. A tall woman and a girl nodded and bowed. They lifted the chains of their prisoners and began heading out the door. "Wait!" The Witch called back. The two servants stopped. "Leave the boy here." She said pointing at Syaoran. He was separated from the others and a pair of burly Murgo dragged him forward. He glared at the Witch his jaw set. "Well, boy, it seems your little girlfriend has once again escaped me again." She said. Syaoran remained silent. "But, that will soon change." Again Syaoran refused to speak. "You boy, will find her, and kill her. I want her body brought back to me unspoiled." Syaoran's eyes filled with fear.

"I won't do it! I refuse to hurt her!" Syaoran finally yelled. The Witch merely laughed.

"You see that's where you're wrong. I have ways of making my subordinates obedient. And I won't hesitate to use those methods on you boy." She told him. She leaned forward from her throne and placed her finger at his chin forcing him to look up at her.

"I'm not afraid of you, you killed my family." He said. The Witch laughed again.

"Wrong again boy! I didn't kill them! _You_ killed them!" She roared, her voice echoing throughout the hall. Syaoran's eyes widened.

"You're lying! I didn't touch them!" He retorted.

"Would you like to know _exactly_ how your family died?" The Witch asked him. Syaoran didn't answer. "I'll tell, you, but after you bring me your girl's lifeless body." She said. She held her palms together and a golden seal appeared in her hands. "And you will obey me whether you like it or not." She stated. She stepped forward and held the seal out towards Syaoran. Syaoran struggled against his chains and the two Murgo, but he wasn't strong enough. He tried to shapechange but he couldn't gather his aura. The Witch pressed the seal to his forehead and the Murgo released him. Syaoran crumpled to the floor moaning in pain. His body convulsed, and the seal forcibly shapechanged him into his usual wolf form. "Now, go find the girl Kinomoto Sakura, the so called chosen one, and kill her!" She commanded. Syaoran growled in response and his amber eyes went from their warm look, to an empty one. He bounded towards the door and through the fortress.

XXXXX

Sakura lay on the beach panting. She groaned, her back was in a large amount of pain, and it hurt to move. Sakura sat up and peeled off her shirt. She tore it up and did her best to bandage her self. All that was left of her shirt was enough to cover up her upper chest. Standing up she carefully slung her quiver and bow across her back and made sure that she still had Syaoran's stone around her neck along with the dragon pendant. "All right, where to now?" She looked around and spotted the tip of a few of the towers on the Witch's fortress. Sakura began to leave the beach and stepped into a dark dense forest.

Sakura walked on only stopping once to eat some stale and soggy bread in her pocket. Sakura stared at the moss covered ground and sighed. "At this rate it'll take me forever to get there. I don't even know where I'm going." She muttered.

XXXXXX

Syaoran sniffed around the beach searching for his prey's scent. When he caught it, its familiarity made him hesitate, for a moment his primordial instincts faded into his human side, but it didn't last long. He bounded into the forest following the scent. Syaoran moved swiftly until he came to a stop. He sniffed the air. Sakura was near, her scent in the air was unmistakable. He howled to the nearly full moon and kept going.

XXXXXX

Sakura sat up in fright at the sound of a haunting howl. "Syaoran?" She wondered aloud. She stood up and looked around, fear creeping into her heart. "This is ridiculous, why am I afraid? Syaoran's my friend, the man I love." She tried to reassure herself. She heard muted steps approaching her far too quickly to be human. Sakura spun as a large grey wolf pounced on her and attempted to rip out her throat. Sakura punched it in the nose and quickly rose to her feet. She watched the wolf circle waiting to strike again. But something told her that this animal was her friend. Sakura looked at it, and studied it. Sure enough, its eyes were amber, Syaoran's amber. Sakura slowly stepped towards it. "Syaoran, its me Sakura." She whispered. Syaoran snapped his jaws. He lunged again and just as he did, Sakura found herself doing the same to him. She had him pinned but the hand that was holding him down wasn't human. It was a paw. 'What? What happened?' She thought. Sakura removed her weight from Syaoran's body but found that she was moving on all fours. Syaoran shuddered and convulsed as he fought against the seal that controlled him. Slowly he returned to his human form and the seal evaporated.

"Sakura? How did you-?" He began. Sakura looked at him in confusion, she didn't understand everything he said. Sakura tried to answer but all that escaped her was a very wolfish yip.

'What? What's happened to me?' She thought. 'I want to be human, I don't want to be a wolf, I didn't know I had turned into one.' Sakura felt herself becoming human against and she stood before Syaoran confusion written all over her face.

"Sakura, how did you activate the power in the stone?" Syaoran asked her.

"I don't know, one moment I was human, the next I was a wolf." She told him.

"Normally someone in me family can use that stone, I gave it to you incase I didn't make it back to the ship." He said. "You can shapechange now Sakura. You're like me." He said as a smile spread across his face. Sakura smiled back.

"We need to get the others out of that fortress." Sakura said.

"In that case, I can get you there. The Witch put a seal on me so that I'd kill you but I was able to fight it. I know how to get to the fortress, getting in will be the problem." Syaoran told her grimly. Sakura glared at the tips of the towers hoping that they'd give up a secret way in for her.

"Well, lets get moving then." Sakura said moving forward. Syaoran followed and together they made their way to the fortress to rescue friends and family.

XXXXXX

Meilin leaned against Touya's shoulder for comfort. "Do you think they're all right?" Meilin asked him.

"I hope so, I hope my sister's safe." He said wrapping is amrs around her. Kero was chained and sealed to the floor so that he couldn't transform. Yukito had his own cell where he was shackled to the wall by his wrists and ankles, and the same seals used on Kero prevented him from transforming as well. Tomoyo was also by herself, and her aura was also sealed so that she wouldn't break out. There was no one else in the dungeon. Just the five of them, alone. But at one end of the small dungeon was a door. That door they assumed led to a personal cell reserved for more dangerous prisoners. Though they heard nothing from behind the door servants entered through another door at the other end to feed them stale bread and water. They knew that two of the servants were not loyal to the Witch and sometimes snuck them scraps of meat or cheese. They also knew of every secret passage in the fortress so they would be helpful is Sakura ever came to rescue them.

"Please, Sakura-chan, Li-kun. Come save us." Tomoyo whispered as she stared through the door that held her captive. Suddenly from behind the mysterious door, there came a loud yell of pain. Meilin instinctively huddled into Touya's arms, while Yukito and Tomoyo stared at the door in horror.

"Oh Silver Dragon, please Sakura get us out of here!" Touya called out.

XXXXXX

Sakura and Syaoran approached the fortress and were met by a wide and deep moat. They ran around the bank looking for a place to enter. So far, they weren't having any luck. As they stopped to rest a voice called to them from across the moat. Looking around Syaoran spotted one of the servants standing on the opposite bank a long plank of wood leaning against the stone wall beside her. "This way!" She called quietly as she slowly lowered the plank down across the surface of the water. "Come on! Hurry up! Your friends are waiting for you!" She said as Sakura and Syaoran hurried across the plank without hesitation.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

"There is no need, please follow me. I'll take you to the dungeon, your friends are waiting in there." She told them. She led them to a small whole in the wall and crawled inside. Sakura came after her and Syaoran entered last. They crawled along in the darkness until a faint light appeared. The crawled out of the tunnel and stood up. "Were near the dungeon, but I have to get in, past the guards. Just sneak past them." She said. The girl lifted up a tray filled with wooden mugs of water and bread, while Sakura and Syaoran shapechanged into two flies. They circled the tray to make their movements more natural and they got into the dungeon with ease. As soon as the door was closed after the servant was gone, they returned to their normal forms and presented themselves to the captives.

"Sakura-chan! Li-kun!" Tomoyo stood up in her cell and ran to the door.

"Step back Tomoyo-chan." Sakura commanded. Pressing her hand to the metal bars she closed her eyes. "Ignatius, god of fire!" She said and the bars glowed bright red. She took a step back and threw her waight against the bars. They crumbled easily and released Tomoyo from her confinement.  
"Thank you Sakura-chan." Sakura went to the other cells and released everyone. As they were about to head for the door Kero got there attention.

"What about the person in there?" He pointed to the wooden door that held an unknown captive. Sakura gasped and moved towards the door.

"I've seen this door in my dreams. There is someone behind there." She said. Sakura blasted the door down and looked inside. There was something written on the wall directly across from the door. "Here lies Kinomoto Fujitaka, father of the chosen one." Sakura looked around after reading the words and spotted a man in his forties laying on the floor blood flowing from his wrist.

"Dad!" Touya ran to the man and lifted him up. Tomoyo came forward and healed his wound, but the man remained unconscious in his son's arms.

"That's dad?" Sakura asked hesitantly. Touya nodded and she knelt beside him to get a good look at the father she never knew. "Otou-san." She whispered. Fujitaka stirred at the sound of her voice and slowly revived.

"Who are you?" He asked Touya and Sakura. Touya tried to laugh at him.

"We're your kids, Your son and daughter." He explained.

"Touya-kun? Sakura-san?" He stared at them in disbelief.

"Am I in Heaven?"

"No dad, you're alive. And we're here." Touya told him.

"My children!" Fujitaka embraced his children tightly. "Sakura-san, you've grown so much since when I last saw you!" He studied his daughter wanting to remember every detail of her appearance.

"Come on otou-san, let's get out of here." Sakura said. Fujitaka stood and Touya supported him as they left the cell with the wooden door that had confined him for ten years. As they approached the exit applause was heard echoing through the hall.

"What a sweet reunion." The Witch appeared before them, one arm holding the servant that had helped Sakura and Syaoran infiltrate the fortress in a head lock. "Its too bad none of you will live to get out of here."

**Done! I will try to update again soon, but I can't make any promises. Don't forget to review!**


	21. Chapter 19: Loved and Lost

The Land of the Dragon Gods

Chapter 19

**Author's Notes: Rewritten slightly, not many changes, but the results of the original, I didn't really like all that much. Okay my loyal readers, here's the second to last chapter. YES! You read correctly! THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! So, enjoy and thanks to:**

**My Wounds Cry for the Grave**

**Shero**

**MidnightRayn13**

**daisuke-jade-blossom**

**So without further ado, I give you chapter 19!**

Sakura glared dangerously at the Witch, her fists clenched tightly. "Syaoran, thank you for brining her to me. I understand how hard it is to take someone you love to their execution." The Witch said.

"Shut the fuck up!" Syaoran roared. He charged at her shapechanging in mid-stride.

"Syaoran! Don't do it!" Sakura called, but he wasn't listening. The Witch raised her hand and knocked Syaoran to the ground. He struck the floor and returned to human form. Sakura knelt beside him to make sure he was okay. She stood up and drew her sword. "Bitch! I'll kill you!" Sakura charged and swung her katana but missed. She charged again, and again, and again.

"Foolish girl. Do you really think that'd work on me?" The Witch asked. The Witch looked at Syaoran who was rising to his feet slowly. "I told you that if you succeeded in you mission I'd tel you how your parents died." She said. "You killed them Syaoran!"

"No! You're lying!" Syaoran retorted angrily.

"Its true, when I was a humble sorceress, I met his family, Syaoran was angry and enraged at his lack of control and murdered his family in the form of a wolf." She said.

"No, I don't believe you!" Syaoran screamed.

"Suit yourself boy!" She raised her staff and swung down a Sakura, he was about to strike when Tomoyo brought up a shield to protect Sakura. "You stay out of this!" The Witch knocked Sakura's friends back and held them to the wall. Kero and Yue narrowly escaped and stood before Sakura to protect her.

"Sakura! Remember the test!" Kero said to her. Sakura gasped, and somehow she knew what to do.

'The power of water, strength. That alone is not enough.' Sakura thought. 'The power of fire, wisdom, with strength it is powerful, but not sufficient. The power of wind, endurance, good on its own, but with strength and wisdom with it, almost invincible. Finally, the power of earth, the bonds of love and friendship. All four of these qualities combined are god-like.' Sakura raised her katana again and prepared to strike again.

"It won't work little girl." The Witch huffed. She was about to come in with a death blow for Sakura, but someone leapt in the way. Blood splattered the floor and Sakura's face. "Stupid boy."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura screamed. The Witch withdrew her staff and Syaoran crumpled to the floor his blood dripping everywhere. Sakura ran to him and carefully lifted him into her arms. "No, Syaoran, why?" She whispered. Syaoran sucked in a raspy breath.

"Because-," He paused to breath again, "because, I love you." He said. Sakura began to cry. Syaoran wrapped on arm around her neck and pulled her closer. Syaoran kissed her long and hard, Sakura felt more energy flowing through her body. When he pulled away, he was completely still.

"No, don't die Syaoran." She whimpered tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Sakura, he's not dead. Wounded gravely, but not dead." Kero told her. Sakura smiled slightly and wiped her tears.

"I love you too Syaoran," Sakura whispered. She placed him on the ground gently, and stood up.

_You've passed the test, the prophecy is complete._

"You'll pay for that you bitch! You'll pay dearly!" Sakura roared raising her katana above her head. She was enveloped in a silver aura, and her short hair and tattered clothing fluttered in an unfelt wind, Sakura raised her Katana over her head. "Cerberus and Yue, guardians of the Silver Dragon, I beseech thee!"

**Okay stopping there! Next chapter shall be the conclusion to this adventure, make sure to come back, read and review!**


	22. Chapter 20: GoodBye

The Land of the Dragon Gods

Chapter 20

Sakura Hanamoto

**Here it is the end. The final chapter! I can't believe it, its taken me a year and twenty-one days to write this fic. Wow, time sure flies! HAHA! Anyway, thank you to all who have ever reviewed this fic. I am truly grateful for your input. And to those who read but did not review, you damn cheapskates! Oh well, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing, so I bid you adieu. **

**Anime Flower**

**BlueMeteorGirl**

**Caliecookie1991**

**Cat Claw**

**Chloena**

**Crazypiccoloplayer**

**Daisuki-jade-blossoms**

**Darkazureblossom**

**Dbzgtfan2004**

**Fantomu**

**Iceboltmage**

**Killing'me'Softly29**

**LightHope1**

**Lady Golden Flower**

**Lovewish**

**Meyojojo**

**MidnightRayn13**

**Modoki Mokona**

**Sakura-and-Syaoran-Li**

**Shero**

**Shortygirl333**

**Snowfallegends**

**Stephie23**

**Tearz of a Fallen Angel**

**The Insane Blue Rubber Ducky**

**The Supernaturalist**

**The True Queen of Hell**

**Walking Green Cucumber**

**Weary Soulsearcher**

**White wolf356**

**WriterApprentice**

**X3forgott3n dreamz**

**Wow that's quite a list.**

**And now! THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

Sakura raised the katana over her head. Her eyes turned from emerald green to pure silver. Her entire body was enveloped in a brilliant silver aura that blinding everyone else. She opened her mouth to speak and the voice that came out was not her own, but in a way it was. "Cerberus and Yue, guardians of the Silver Dragon, I beseech thee! Become one, and aid in the return of you Master!" Yue and Cerberus emitted their own aura and entered Sakura's katana. Sakura removed the dragon and pendant and bracelet into the air above her head. "I call to thee oh great one! Grace the earth with your power!" From the roof a great streak of silver came down upon Sakura. Her body lifted into the air and from beneath her, a great figure emerged. Sakura stood atop its head. The other's fell to their knees in reverent awe and fear of their god.

"That's incredible!" Touya remarked quietly to his father.

"Witch!" Sakura and the Silver Dragon spoke in unison, a deep ancient voice, mixing with Sakura's high soprano. "For the crimes you have committed against my people, you will now face my judgment!" For the fist time, the Witch showed fear in her eyes at this great celestial being before her.

"Oh great god, please, please spare me!" The Witch begged.

"You are guilty, of committing six of the seven sins! And for this you shall be punished!"

"No, please, I beg of you!" The Witch was cowering now curled up in a fetal position afraid of her fate.

"Now, be gone form this world!" The Silver Dragon rose up and struck her with a great stream of silver lightning that fried her instantly.

The Witch was vanquished and the world of Clow was safe and at peace once more.

XxXxXxX

Sakura stood before the Great Silver Dragon.

"I thank you for all you have done, Sakura-sama. You truly are the Voice of the gods." He said to her.

"Thank you, my lord; it is truly humbling to be in your presence." Sakura replied.

"Now, I believe it is time for you to return to your home world." Sakura nodded and turned to the others. As she did, the Silver Dragon disappeared and in his place, a portal leading back to Tomoeda was there. The katana, pendant and bracelet fell to the ground and Sakura picked them up.

"Tomoyo-chan, I'll miss you." Tomoyo nodded, as tears spilled from her eyes. "Dad? Do you want to come with me?" Sakura asked. Fujitaka nodded and took his daughter's hand.

"Touya? Are you coming or staying?" Fujitkaka asked his son. Touya looked at his family, and then at Meilin. He couldn't decide. Finally he turned to Meilin.

"I love you very much Meilin. But, I really wish to return home." Meilin looked at him sadly. "Would you give me the honor, of coming with me, back to my world?" He asked. Meilin smiled widely and took his hand.

"I would live that very much." She said. Touya led her to where Sakura and Fujitaka were standing.

"Take care, Yue-san, Kero-chan, Tomoyo-chan. And Tomoyo-chan, please, tell Syaoran, that I love him very much. More than anything."

"Don't worry, I'll tell him. Good-bye, Sakura-chan." Sakura waved to her friend and walked through the portal, back to home, where her mother awaited.

XxXxXxX

Nadeshiko jumped in surprise at the sudden arrival of four people in her living room. One of them stood up and brushed off her skimpy clothing. "Sakura-chan?" Sakura turned and looked at her mother.

"Mom!" Sakura hugged her tightly. "I missed you mom!"

"I missed you too, I had no idea when you'd get back, I was so worried about you." Sakura released her mother and looked at Fujitaka, Touya, and Meilin who were standing up as well.

"Mom, I want you to meet, Touya, my big brother." Nadeshiko walked over to her son and embraced him. "Touya's girlfriend Meilin Li." Nadeshiko and Meilin bowed to each other in respect. "And finally, Fujitaka, or dad." Nadeshiko practically leapt on Fujitaka she was so happy.

"My wonderful husband! You're finally home! I love you so much!" She cried. Fujitaka gave her a kiss, and Sakura smiled happily for her parents, though deep down, she wished that she could have been with Syaoran.

"Miss him already?" Meilin asked. Sakura nodded. "Maybe someday, you'll meet again. Who knows, he might look even better later on." She said giving Sakura a wink.

"Yeah, maybe, someday…."

_**THE END!**_

**Just so you know, I'm thinking about writing a sequel, so this might not be the end! Look out for it later in the summer!**


End file.
